Kukai & yo,el destino lo quiso
by Rebemoda
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Amu se de cuenta de que el chico del que está enamorada no es como esperaba y se lía con la primera que pasa? tendrá que aprender que el amor no está donde esperaba.-"Al final somos tú y yo ¿no Kukai? el destino lo quiso..."-
1. Capítulo 1

**~Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shugo chara. Es una serie que me conquistó desde el primer momento. Mi pareja favorita es Amu e Ikuto (Amuto) pero su historia me resulta más difícil escribirla, así que empecé con una de Kukai y Amu (Kukamu) mi segunda pareja favorita para Amu. ¡Espero que les guste el fic!**

**·Las comillas (") y los guiones (-) indican cuando hablan los personajes. Los pensamientos estan mezclado con los diálogos y las acciones lo mismo.**  
**Shugo chara no me pertene ¡ojalá! Cualquier semejanza con otro fic es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Helado de problemas**

**AMU POV.**

Tan solo han pasado unos meses y aquí estoy de nuevo, hablando con Kukai como cada vez que tengo un problema. Me ayuda hablar con él, pero siento que le incomodo por depender últimamente tanto de él, aún que pone una sonrisa y dice que está bien cada vez que saco el tema de lo mucho que siento que tenga que estar escuchándome. Me siento mal por que siempre tenga que estar pendiente de mi. Bueno, ya que está aquí vamos a desahogarnos ¿no Amu?  
"Uff, no entiendo nada Kukai. A Yaya no la veo, Rima ahora anda tras Nagihiko todo el tiempo, cosa rara pero es así y Tadase-kun cada vez está más alejado de mí y tengo la sensación de que me evita ¿por qué están todos ahora tan distanciados y raros?"- No puedo evitarlo, ya se ha vuelto una rutina. Kukai compra helado para los dos, le cuento mis problemas, acabo llorando sobre su hombro y al final me alegra con alguna tontería. Sentía tener que depender de él, pero es el único que no me ha fallado.  
"Solo están ocupados nada más y no creo que Tadase te evite, simplemente es que esto ya no es la primaria, hemos cambiado ya tenemos quince años, bueno yo dieciséis pero da igual, tú entiendes lo que digo"- Puede que tenga razón. Quizá solamente están ocupados y estoy haciendo todo un drama de está situación tan sencilla. Pero la sensación de que Tadase-kun me evita aún me sigue preocupando por mucho que diga Kukai lo contrario.  
"Yo aún tengo quince y lo sabes, pero ese no es el punto... me voy a quedar sola a este paso, tan poco es que me importe lo más mínimo"- Ya me vale, justo ahora me da por adoptar mi personalidad _cool & spicy_ y no se porque. Con Kukai no me hace falta fingir quien no soy, esto en verdad me afecta. Ya siento la lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Genial ahora toca la fase de alegrarme. Es increíble que siempre acabe igual, me siento tan tonta.  
"Nunca estarás sola Hinamori, me tienes a mi"- Eso es verdad y no dudo de Kukai pero, me inquieta que me coja la mano, nunca lo hace y hoy sí ¿no me digas que el también me va a dejar y por eso actúa raro? Que ahora toca la parte de animarme no la de sonrojarme. Sí, no he podido evitar que un sonrojo leve se extienda por mi cara.

**KUKAI POV**

Miro a Amu a hurtadillas y veo que tiene sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y la cara con un leve sonrojo, es obvio que o está confusa por mi respuesta o cree que yo también me voy a ir de su lado. Cuando la veo así de mal me sale solo el querer abrazarla y protegerla de todo lo que la hace daño ¿cómo la digo que si? que Tadase la está evitando ¿cómo? no quiero hacerla daño, no a ella, a la chica más importante que hay en mi vida. La que me vuelve loco desde que la conozco. Nunca le he dicho lo mucho que la quiero y escucharla y aconsejarla con sus problemas me ha hecho ganar la posición de mejor amigo y no la opción de chico con el que tener una relación. No me quejo, puedo estar a su lado aún que no es como quiero. Sus ojos ahora me recuerdan a aquel entonces.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Amu entró llorando y con un brazo tapando sus ojos al jardín real. La reunión de los guardianes ya había pasado y no había nadie allí o eso creía Amu.  
"Oh...baka, baka, baka, baka ¿por qué seré tan tonta?"- Amu parecía bastante afectada y los golpes que se pegaba en la cabeza no hacían más que afirmarlo.  
"Oye Hinamori"- Puse una mano en su espalda y está se quedó petrificada, estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarme -"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunté, nunca la había visto llorar y me daba pena, quería ayudarla.  
"¿Ku-Kukai?... nada, no pasa nada"- De nuevo tomó su personalidad _cool & spicy_ y negó todo pero su cara no decía lo mismo que su boca.  
"¿Hinamori... ?"- Seguí presionando para que me lo contara. Estaba rígida bajo mi mano y no se movía en absoluto, me estaba empezando a asustar -"¿Quieres sentarte?"- Asintió lentamente y le quité la mano de la espalda para desarrimar dos sillas en las que sentarnos.  
Se sentó y la imité. Estaba triste y lo sabía. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar más y más por momentos.  
"Amu yo no se l... "- Fui interrumpido por la pelirosa que de improviso tiró sus brazos a mi cuello y se agarró mientras empezaba a llorar. Me levante para estar más cómodo y para poder abrazarla mejor.  
"Kukai, yo..."- Intentaba hablar pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca, además los sollozos también intentaban salir.  
No quería verla así pero no sabía que hacer, nunca había sido bueno consolando a las chicas pero tenía que intentarlo. Le pasé la mano por los rosados cabellos y se los acaricié repetidas veces.  
"Todo va a estar bien"- No sabía que pasaba, pero tenía que convencerla que iba a ser así para que se calmara y de paso calmarme yo por lo extraño de la situación. No es que me incomodara tener a Amu abrazada pero, no sabía muy bien como actuar en estas situaciones totalmente nuevas para mi.  
Cuando por fin que se le iba pasando el sofocón y las lágrimas y sollozos habían desaparecido la separé de mi y la ayudé a sentarse nuevamente en la silla. Me senté a su lado y cuando la miré enloquecí. Era horrible saber que había estado llorando pero estaba hermosa y eso no lo podía negar. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas algo enrojecidas y las restantes lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro le daban un aspecto más frágil de lo normal. En ese momento me olvidé de todo y de todos, sentía algo pero no sabía que era. Solo tenía muchas ganas de quedarme sentado a su lado para siempre y de protegerla para que nadie la lastimara.

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Ahora, con el paso del tiempo si que tengo claro que es este sentimiento que no supe identificar en el pasado aún que ahora es la cosa más obvia para mi. Era y es el amor. Desde ese día me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, de la chica más maravillosa que hubiese conocido. Desde ese día vivo enamorado de Amu.

**AMU POV.**

"Kukai"- Vuelvo a intentarlo. Ya llevaba como cinco minutos perdido en su mundo y yo aún necesito hablar con él. Por fin veo que empieza a reaccionar después del dieciochoavo intento de llamar su atención.

"Amu"- Me mira perplejo y ríe con una mano en la cabeza -"Siento lo de antes"- Masculla, y deja que vaya decayendo su sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? has estado como cinco minutos en tu mundo"- Le recrimino. Kukai me mira sin comprender y poco a poco parece que va entendiendo de lo que le hablo, vuelve a poner su sonrisita de inocencia ante los problemas, que aún que no se lo haya dicho nunca me encanta y me mira como esperando que comprendiera a que viene la sonrisa.  
"Ya sé, lo siento"- Se disculpa y me mira. En este mismo momento doy cualquier cosa por saber que pasa por la mente de Kukai para que ahora actué de esta manera tan extraña.  
Sigue con su sonrisa mientras que mira su reloj. No he reparado en ese reloj ¿desde cuando lo lleva en la muñeca? en un breve instante su boca se curva en una mueca de preocupación. Esa expresión no me gusta y menos el oh-oh que acaba de soltar por la boca.  
"Vamos Hinamori"- Me toma del brazo y me jala con él a toda velocidad. No comprendo en absoluto lo que pasa pero hoy no tengo ninguna objeción a que me jalen un rato, es más, me apetece correr.  
En una corta carrera nos plantamos en el jardín real. No entiendo que hacemos, ya no es guardián y la reunión que hemos tenido ya había acabado ¿qué pasa para estar aquí?  
"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"- Se supone no, la reunión de los guardianes ya ha acabo -"No hay nadie ahora ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"- Me pica la curiosidad, pero parece que Kukai no está hoy por la labor de contestar mi pregunta. ¿Qué mosca la habrá picado hoy? Está extraño.  
"Me dejé aquí los apuntes para el examen de matemáticas de mañana y los necesito"- No nos veríamos tanto ahora pero es evidente que Kukai sigue siendo igual de atolondrado. No puedo evitar que se me caiga una gotita estilo anime y una risita falsa salga por mis labios.  
"Vamos a recuperarlos"- No quiero entrar pero solo van a ser un par de minutos ¿qué puede pasar? desde que Tadase-kun está tan distante conmigo este sitio me lo recuerda y me gusta pasar el menor tiempo posible aquí.  
Menos mal que Kukai siempre está conmigo cuando lo necesito. Tengo que encontrar una forma de agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi. Es increíble que mis amigos no estén para mí cuando más lo necesito. Me lo puedo esperar de Yaya, de Rima y de Nagihiko, pero de Tadase no me lo esperaba. Según Kukai, Tadese solo está ocupado pero creo que no es así, yo creo que hay alguien más.  
Bajo mi vista al suelo y veo que debajo de la mesa hay algo tirado, me agacho y lo cojo. Que pena que no estuvieran las chicas para animarme un rato. Las he mandado a hacer un mandado pero eso ha sido hace horas ¿donde estarán? de seguro se encontraron con Yoru y estan jugando con él. Uff... estas chicas son incorregibles Lo que estaba tirado es un papel. Lo desdoblo y leo.  
"No puede ser..."

**KUKAI POV**

Tomo los papeles de la mesa y los ordeno para meterlos en mi cartera ¡Que cabeza la mía! mira que olvidarlos teniendo mañana el examen y sin ser míos. Se los tengo que devolver mañana a Sanjou-kun después del receso.  
"Nos podemos ir Amu"- Esperaba un simple okey pero nada, ni una simple contestación.  
Ya me giro y veo a Amu con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y ocultos tras su flequillo. No entiendo que pasa, pienso que he conseguido animarla pero veo que me he equivocado ¿qué habrá sido ahora? ¿Tadase? lo más seguro es que sí. Creí que la había convencido cuando le dije que no la está evitando.  
"¿Qué pa..."- De repente reparo en un pequeño papel que tiene Amu en la mano y lo reconozco. Es el papel que hace menos de tres horas me ha enseñado Tadase cuando me he cruzado con él, y ahora Amu lo tiene en la mano. Todo tiene sentido. No me puedo creer que Tadase haya tenido el poco tacto de dejarlo tirado por cualquier lado ¿cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?

* * *

**¿Qué pondrá en la nota que Kukai sabe es de Tadase? Parece que Amu lo va a a pasar mal una vez más.**  
**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen un review! C****on un simple review yo me conformo. Pongan su verdadera opinión, eso sí, si es para insultar los pueden ahorrar y la críticas constructivas son bien recibidas :)**

**Un beso.**  
**Atte. Rebemoda**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por el review que me dejaron, el único, pero bueno. Es lógico ya que casi nadie lee el Kutamu, pero muy pronto sacaré un Amuto y espero que ese si que tenga más éxito. De todas formas ¡gracias por leer! espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Todo tiene su explicación,sea buena o mala.**

**AMU POV.**

No puede ser ¡NO! no puede ser cierto. Todo parece tan irreal ahora mismo. Esta nota, esta nota que no entiendo, pero se perfectamente que es la letra de Tadase.  
'Quedamos mañana a las cuatro. Besos'. No entiendo esto ¿se supone que esta nota es para mi? obvio que sí, no puede ser para otra persona ya que yo soy su novia. Pero si es para mi ¿por qué no me la ha dado? nos hemos visto durante todas las clases y en el jardín real antes. No se que pasa y no me gusta, esta nota... esta asquerosa nota, no creo que sea para mí. Amu, no te engañes, si fuese para ti Tadase te la habría dado hace rato. Es cierto, es estúpidamente cierto. No es para mí, no era para mi ¿para quien entonces? Quiero darle un voto de confianza a Tadese, pero reconozco que lo ha puesto difícil. ¡Genial! ahora mismo no puedo más. Primero se alejan todos y ahora esto ¿qué nos está pasando?  
En ese mismo instante recuerdo que no estoy sola, conmigo está también Kukai. A lo mejor él tiene idea sobre la nota y puede decirme algo, como por ejemplo a quien va dirigida.  
"Kukai..."- Mi voz sale apagada y sin ninguna fuerza, lo que voy a preguntar no es fácil, solo espero que no me mire como tarada -"Kukai ¿Tadase me engaña con otra chica?"- Miro su expresión y veo que la pregunta le ha cogido por sorpresa. Si me engañó él desde luego no sabe nada o sino es muy buen actor, cosa que dudo.

**KUKAI POV.**

"Kukai ¿Tadese me engaña con otra chica?"- Esa pregunta me sorprende. Sé la respuesta, pero aún así no espero que Amu me pregunte algo como esto. No se que responder, es lista y se ha dado cuenta de que la letra es de Tadase en cuanto ha desdoblado el papel. ¿Miento y protejo a mi amigo o cuento la verdad? se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, pero opto por le primera opción de momento.  
"No ¿por qué lo preguntas?"- Pongo mi cara de niño inocente y cambio mi expresión por la más sorprendida si se puede. Parece que Amu se lo cree porque relaja la cara y pone una mínima sonrisa.  
"Nada, es que acabo de ver esta nota y pues... saco ideas precipitadas"- De precipitadas nada que te encaminas mucho. Al menos se tranquiliza y ya tiene el rostro más sereno.  
"Déjame ver la nota"- Amu me da la nota y la cojo de sus manos con rapidez. La miro y ¡lo sabía! la nota que esta mañana Tadase me ha enseñado y ha dicho que daría a una tal... Lulu ¿puede ser? da igual. Pongo cara de diversión y desarrollo mi mentira -"Esta nota es para mi Hinamori. Tadase quiere verme mañana porque Betty, su perra, está mal y quiere que me quede con ella mientras va a hacer unos mandados a la ciudad contigua"- No estoy orgulloso, pero mi mentira funciona y ahora si el ambiente vuelve a la normalidad. Prometo disculparme por esto en un futuro no muy lejano. Tadase baka, no te dejes tus líos amorosos esparcidos por el suelo.  
"Era eso... Podría haberme dicho a mi Tadase-kun y yo iría sin problema a cuidar de Betty"- Ya se ve sonriente como siempre y eso me alegra.  
"Ya bueno, me encargó a mi. Supongo no quiere molestarte con sus problemas"- El siempre tan atento Tadase. Me debe una y grande, última vez que lo incubro. Pero tiene que hacer las cosas bien con Amu, es demasiado buena persona como para enterarse de lo miserable que es así, al menos Tadase debería tener el valor de decirle a la cara lo que pasa.  
"Um"- Es lo único que sale de su boca. Su mirada está perdida otra vez, de seguro pensando aún lo que hemos hablado antes sobre lo distantes que están todos y sobre la recién nota encontrada. Amu es lista y se que aún que le haya dicho eso sigue teniendo dudas.  
La doy unos minutos para pensar, total no tengo prisa y además me gusta pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Me hace bien estar con ella. Luego agarro el celular y llamo al tonto este, y por ahora la nota mía. Miro a la mesa de la que he recuperado mis papeles hace cuestión de minutos y veo algo que no vi la vez que he cogido los papeles. Un reproductor de música con una funda rosa y una pegatina en la parte trasera de la cara de un bebe está dado la vuelta. No tardo mucho en descubrir que es de Yaya, esta chica siempre dejando todo por ahí desparramado. Luego se queja de que si no encuentra las cosas pero tampoco hace nada por buscarlas. Lo agarro y lo prendo. La lista de canciones es larga y los títulos algunos conocidos y otros autenticas incógnitas para mí. No me complico la vida y doy a la última canción que ha sido reproducida.

_[Y hoy,después de tanto tiempo encontré el amor que no pensé encontrar. Vivo pensando en un mundo ideal que solo a tu lado puedo formar]._

Este es una de las canciones favoritas de Yaya y lo se porque se pasa el día tarareándolo y cantándola cada vez que tiene ocasión, lo que es siempre, a veces ser un bebé implica estás cosas. De tanto escucharla ahora yo también me la sé y confieso que no me desagrada la canción, es más, creo que es muy bonita.

**AMU POV.**

Me vuelvo a distraer con el tema de lo distantes que están todos. Todo esto me resulta raro. Rima jamás muestra interés por Nagihiko y ahora sí, no entiendo, si parecen odiarse ¿la rubia entonces por qué anda tras él todo el día? ¿y por qué Nagihiko no hace nada al respecto? Yaya es caso a parte, sigue igual. Igual de infantil, igual de torpe, igual con sus berrinches pero más preocupada de lucir mona y atenta con sus padres que de estar con nosotros. Y el gran caso... Tadase. Él si que esta distante conmigo. Cuando le saludo con un _'Buenos días Tadase-kun_' el solo suelta _'Hola'_, cuando entro habla con todo el mundo menos conmigo, me esquiva en clase y no me mira a pesar de estar sentado al lado mía. Esto ya me está empezando a no gustar y la nota la culminación del no me gusta. Según Kukai, es para él y sé que no tiene razones para mentirme pero algo no me encaja de todo esto.  
No es lógico y no... espera ¿por qué oigo música? no suelo pensar en canciones cuando tengo problemas. Conecto de nuevo mi cerebro y lo pongo a trabajar para que localice de donde viene la música. Tardo poco en ver a Kukai con el reproductor en la mano que Yaya nos había dicho la semana pasa que había perdido como cien veces. No creo que Yaya cambie nunca, tan despistada como siempre, luego se lo regresaría Me paro a oír la canción, es mi favorita y también la de Yaya. Esta canción me trae recuerdos de los buenos momentos y de las grandes historias vividas con todos.

_[Porque es lógico que amar signifique solo tú y si pienso tanto en ti es porque mi tiempo eres tú.Si amar fuese un juego volvería a ser un niño,para jugar siempre,para tenerte aquí conmigo]._

Me sé está canción entera, pero no estoy ahora con ganas de cantar aún que, miro a Kukai, parece que el sí. Se da cuenta de que le miro y deja el reproductor en la mesa para acercarse a donde estoy.  
"Que bueno que regresas al mundo real"- Noto su tono sarcástico. Agradezco mucho estos ratos que me deja Kukai para pensar sin presionarme a que le cuente lo que me pasa o sin decirme que me mueva.  
"No me tardé ni cinco minutos"- Ahí está mi personalidad _'Cool & Spicy_'. Genial, se ve ridícula justo ahora. Kukai parece entender y simplemente se ríe de mí y me saca la lengua para ponerse a dar vueltas haciendo pasar eso como un baile. Le observo, para ser nada más que giros no están mal. Nunca he sido buena bailando por lo tanto no estoy en posición de criticar. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y para los giros para acercarse de nuevo a mí con la sonrisa más bonita que tiene en los labios.  
"Impresionante ¿verdad?"- Me rió, no me queda de otra. Se ve muy gracioso haciéndose el talentoso delante mía. Él sabe perfecto que no se bailar y que le voy a decir que si porque no le puedo criticar.  
"Sí, lo más de lo más"- Me mira divertido, mi comentario le hace gracia y empieza a reír. No le acompaño, la verdad quiero bailar pero no me apetece que se ría de mi aún que se que no va a hacer eso.  
"Oii Hinamori ¿quieres bailar?"- Su propuesta me toma por sorpresa y está más que claro que se ha dado cuenta de que quiero bailar, seguro y el brillo de mis ojos me delata. Su mano está tendida hacia mi pero no la tomo, antes quiero dejar una cosa clara.  
"Tú también bailas conmigo"- Afirma con la cabeza y me hace una seña para que tome su mano. Lo hago y me encamina como si estuviésemos en un baile hacia la parte más alejada de la mesa. Se coloca firme y me coloca a mi en frente suya.  
Alza las manos que tenemos unidas y yo coloco la que me queda libre en su hombro izquierdo tal y como me indica. Él pone su mano libre en mi cintura. Esto me hace ruborizar. Me ciñe contra su cintura con fuerza y esto hace que juntemos más nuestros cuerpos. Este último movimiento descontrola mi sonrojo, de seguro mi cara se ve más roja que un tomate. Maldito Kukai, dos veces en un día que me hace ruborizar, me pagarás lo de hoy.

_[Y darte el cariño que nadie te supo dar. Creer es como volar sin alas sobre el mar. Porque me das esa libertad con una mirada. Soy un príncipe ¿quieres ser mi dama?]._

La parte que venía ahora era mi favorita y por lo que adivino la de Kukai también porque parece que no tiene planeado moverse hasta que empiece.

_[No puedo vivir si tú no estas,eres mi todo y mucho más y la distancia no nos va a separar. Este será nuestro cuento de hadas]._

Kukai me hace moverme para delante y para atrás, pero con mi poca gracia por naturaleza para el baile nos sale mal y lo fastidio todo.  
"Déjate llevar por la melodía, se que puedes"- Me ruborizo aún más. Esto dicho con la sensualidad y al oído como lo había dicho Kukai queda muy fuera de contesto, pero luego carga mi peso en sus pies y nos movemos como si fuésemos uno. Eso si que es lo último que me falta para estar igual de roja que un semáforo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Parece que Kukai se lanza y está yendo a por Amu después de cubrir al baka de Tadase ¡que asco le tengo! Para los que quieran saber, la canción se llama _'UN CUENTO DE HADAS-YOUNG KILLER',_ es preciosa y creo que pegaba con el momento muy bien. Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review simplemente para que me den más ganas de seguir. A los que no dejan review decirles, gracias por leer el fic igualmente. Besos. **

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola minna ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! cierto que la historia está un poco descolocada, pero tengan claro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ordenarla y ponerla bien para que se entienda. Me alegraron muchísimo los comentarios, así que aún que todavía tengo flojera lo prometido es deuda. El capítulo tres está aquí. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Sentimientos raros, un bebé y una imagen**

"Um..."- Es lo único que puedo hacer. No puedo gesticular palabra alguna, solo salen vagos sonidos de mi boca. Estoy nerviosa y además ruborizada. Kukai y sus palabras... y-yo, yo no se que le pasa, pero eso estaba fuera de lugar. No quiero mirar sus ojos así que entierro mi cabeza en su pecho con la esperanza de que no haya visto lo roja que estoy, y tal como me ha dicho de forma sensual hace unos segundos, escucho la música y me dejo llevar por la melodía.

**KUKAI POV.**

Amu pega la cabeza a mi pecho intentanto que no se vea el sonrojo. Tarde, ya visto está por mis ojos. Se ve tan linda así, ojalá pueda estar así siempre con ella, pero es imposible (**N/A:** Eso me hace recordar a la canción de _Impossible de Shontelle_, deberían escucharla todos). Ella está con Tadase, ese perfecto estúpido que la tiene bien engañada y encima enamorada. Ese tarado no se la merece y Amu no merece lo que le está haciendo. Tengo que hablar con él pronto, y ese pronto es esta tarde, en cuando deje a Amu en su casa voy directo a hablar con el baka ese. La canción termina y dejo el reproductor de música en mi bolsillo, lo he trasladado ahí para poder movernos y que se oiga la música. El momento es perfecto y no quiero deshacer la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos solo por prender de nuevo la música, así que aprovecho el momento que es estupendo con o sin música.

"Se siente bien ¿verdad?"- Al final Amu se deja llevar por la melodía tal como la digo y parece que disfruta, aún que no despega su cabeza de mi pecho. Se sentiría raro si alguien viera esta escena porque podría pensar mil y una cosas.

"Um..."- Me escama ya que solo diga 'um' por lo que la alejo un poco de mi pecho, pongo la mano en su barbilla y levanto su cabeza hasta hacer que sus ojos me miren sin poder apartar la vista.

"¿Qué pasa? y no me vale un nada. Te conozco"- Tan solo saber que pasa. Acepta bailar de buen grado, pero ahora parece que no lo disfruta. ¿Más problemas no contados? ¿sigue pensando en lo de Tadase? ¿en lo de los chi-

"Nada, realmente. No te preocupes, tú ya haces bastante por mi. Arigatto Kukai"- Me corta para decirme una mentira, muy propio de Amu. Aún que... ese arigatto, parece sincero, no tiene nada que agradecerme y lo sabe ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

Me quedo viendo los ojos de Amu, que ella en un descuido mío a girado evitando cualquier contacto directo con mi mirada. No me deja otra opción, es más que obvio que pasa algo con ella y si no me cuenta por las buena pues va a tocar por la malas. Empiezo a andar en su dirección mirándola acusadoramente para hacerla sentir incómoda. Tal como pensé, se va alejando poco a poco y yo igual solo que acercándome. Es testaruda, pero yo más. Si con la mirada no la intimido y no me lo cuenta igual tengo un plan B.

**AMU POV.**

Kukai está presionando para que le cuente lo que me pasa y no me apetece contarle que hoy me parece que está muy raro y que está realmente guapo con esa sonrisa que ha puesto antes ...1...2...3... ¿¡AMU!? ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿cómo es eso de que Kukai está realmente guapo con la sonrisa que ha puesto antes cuando el helado? Señorita, los problemas que tiene ya afectan a sus neuronas. Vale Amu, piensa, reflexiona. Solo quieres saber que le pasa a Kukai entonces ¿por qué huyes de él? Porque no quiero que vea mi sonrojo claramente. Claramente es así. No quiero que sepa que me sonrojé porque nunca he estado tan cerca de un chico y piense que soy una estúpida y una inmadura. Mis manos de repente tocan algo frío. Es la pared de cristal fino de la puerta del jardín real, al estar metida en mis pensamientos no reparo en que he llegado al tope máximo hasta donde puedo retroceder, ya no hay escapatoria, ahora toca enfrentarse a Kukai lo quiera o no. Veo como Kukai nota también la pared y me me mira con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Ahora cuenta"- Pide alegre al saber que no tengo más opción que acatar lo que él dice.

"No puedes obligarme"- Por una vez estoy feliz de que salga mi reputación _'Cool & spicy_' en momentos como estos ayuda a no mostrar lo asustada que estoy en realidad.

"Claro que puedo"- Esto lo dice pegado a mi oreja y me hace enrojecer por segunda vez y, por algún motivo, imaginarme cosas muy inapropiadas. Ais Amu, Ikuto tiene razón, eres una pequeña hentai.

Presiona un poco más y para obligarme pone sus brazos cada uno a cada lado de mi cabeza creando una prisión perfecta para que mi menudo cuerpo no pueda salir hasta que él no determine que puede.

"¡Habla!"- Exige riendo por lo gracioso, para él, de la situación en la que me encuentro. Me siento como una pequeña gata acorralada por un perro. Estoy solo un poco nerviosa, pero menos mal que Kukai gracias a mi personalidad no nota, pero sabe que es así porque él sabe como soy en verdad yo.

**YAYA POV.**

"Amu-chi y Kukai. ¡Kya! son novios ¿verdad? ¿qué hacen tan juntitos?"- Sorprendo a Amu-chi y Kukai muy juntitos cuando vengo a buscar mi reproductor de música por veinteava vez. Quiero saber que hacen y lo quiero saber ya. Parece que ante mi pregunta Amu-chi se sonroja y Kukai únicamente se limita a sonreírme. Hacen una linda pareja aún que Amu-chi nunca engañaría a Tadase-kun ¿o sí?

"No Yaya, no somo novios. Únicamente estoy hablando con Amu para que me cuente lo que la pasa que no me quiere contar"- Típico de Kukai, en cuanto alguien no le cuenta algo va a por esa persona hasta que le dice con exactitud lo que le pasa.

"Oh, entonces Kukai y Amu-chi no son novios ¡moo! 3 hacen linda pareja. De todas formas, Yaya también ayudará a descubrir que le pasa a Amu-chi. ¡Go-go patitos felices!"- Lanzo con mi carita de bebé más mona mis patitos sobre Amu-chi y está los esquiva como si no fueran gran cosa.

"No pasa nada, como ya le dije a Kukai. Y Yaya, no me lances patitos ridículos"- Confirmo que le pasa algo porque Amu-chi llevaba algún tiempo sin su personalidad _'Cool & spicy' _y ahora sale para insultar a mis patitos felices.

"Los patitos felices de Yaya no son patéticos. Los patitos de Yaya son eso, patitos felices. Amu-chi eres muy mala con Yaya"- Me tiro al suelo haciendo un berrinche para que Amu-chi se sienta mal pero el que se preocupa por mí es Kukai en vez de Amu-chi. Me pagará esta traición de personalidad.

"Como sea. Yaya, tienes el reproductor de música que creías haber perdido aquí. Lo tiene Kukai en el bolsillo, no está perdido. Me voy"- Amu-chi me habla sobre un reproductor de música y miro en dirección al bolsillo de Kukai por el que asoma un poco de mi reproductor. Es el que creí haber perdido y andaba buscando antes de verles a ellos, pero no, ahí está. Estoy muy agradecida de que lo hayan encontrado pero cuando voy a agradecer Amu-chi se aleja ya después de haber dicho que se va.

"¿Amu-chi... ?"- Kukai y yo la miramos con extrañeza y luego nos miramos entre nosotros. Esto ha sido más raro de lo normal.

**KUKAI POV.**

Me despido de Yaya después de darle el reproductor de música y pedirle que no dijera nada de lo sucedido con Amu porque a ella no le gusta que la gente cotillee sobre ella. Agradezco a Yaya que haya entrado pero también la odio por ello, un poco más y hubiese besado a Amu. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, está bien que lo haya parado. No puedo evitarlo, estaba ahí, la tenía delante. Su pelo olía a fresas y frutas y sus labios rosados parecían que me estaban llamando para comprobar si de verdad son tan esponjosos como parecen. ¿Lo malo? Yaya paró justo el momento en el que estoy seguro Amu iba a decirme que le pasa. Ahora me toca esperar hasta mañana para saber que la pasa. Sí, mañana me volveré a pasar otra vez por la escuela para ver a Amu con una escusa barata. En serio, debo encontrar un buen motivo para ir todos los días a verla o si no va a terminar sospechando. Ya que Amu al irse no me esperó ya no tengo motivo para ir hasta su casa así que voy a hacer una parada en la casa de Tadase antes de lo previsto.

El tiempo se esta poniendo feo amenaza con llover. Aprieto el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Tadase, no quiero mojarme y menos pillar un resfriado. Llego corriendo y sin aliento a su casa. Toco la puerta y espero a que salga la madre de Tadase como siempre a abrirme, pero está nunca llega. Como nadie me abre decido entrar por mi cuenta. Vengo muchas veces a casa de Tadase y se donde guardan la llave de repuesto. Levanto la familiar maceta con unas pequeñas lilas y ahí está la llave. La incrusto en la cerradura, abro y la deposito de nuevo debajo de la maceta. El jardín y la casa en general son enormes pero no tengo problema porque se ubicarme perfectamente. Voy directo al cuarto de Tadese, sin prisa, si llueve entro a su casa y ya. Antes de llegar al cuarto de mí amigo oigo unos ruido algo raros y me asusto. Se que Tadase está en casa porque me ha dicho está mañana que estaría pero no me ha dicho nada de ruidos extraños ¿qué esta haciendo? ¿tirando todas sus cosas al piso? esto es muy raro. Me paro frente a su puerta y la abro. Lo que veo al otro lado me deja horrorizado. Es una imagen, que por desgracia, no voy a olvidar nunca.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Tadase y su casa? ¿Qué piensa Yaya del comportamiento de Amu-chi? ¿ se lo dirá a los demás? ¿por qué se comportó Amu así? en el próximo capítulo las respuestas. Espero que me escriban algún review para decirme que les parece o si quieren que cambie algo o meta algo más a la historia ¡Gracias por los review y en general por leer! ¡Gracias lector por pasarte y espero que te guste la historia! Muchos besos. **

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Minna, siento mucho el retraso de veras, pero se me ha complicado todo un poco. No he tenido tiempo casi de conectarme además de bastantes problemas familiares y la aparición de una amiga que no veía hace mucho. ¡Espero y me perdonen porque he traído el capitulo cuarto conmigo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews dejados! De veras que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo ¡Gracias a todos! :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Abriendo heridas por culpa de la decepción.**

**KUKAI POV.**

Sigo en shock por lo que tengo delante. Tadase, la persona que creía correcta, respetuosa, amable, sincera y sobre todo, la persona que creía mi mejor amigo está ahí. Encima de una chica y los dos tapados por una sábana. Confieso que nunca he hecho lo que está haciendo Tadase pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que están teniendo relaciones íntimas. La chica tiene el pelo color azabache y unos orbes dorados como los de Amu, solo que menos hermosos, además de una clara cara de placer y gemidos incontrolados que se escapan de su boca por las embestidas del rubio. Tadase está de espaldas y no se ha dado cuenta de mi llegada. Y la chica, la tal Lulu, la de la nota, no dice nada de mi.

"Jums..."- Me aclaro la garganta ruidosamente para que Tadase repare en mi presencia y poder dejar de ver esta horrible escena.

**TADASE POV.**

Alguien se aclara la garganta ruidosamente y miro por instinto a Lulu. Ella no es, de su boca solo salen gemidos de placer que me invitan a embestirla con más y más fuerza cada vez. Lo siento, lo estoy sintiendo. Estoy llegando a mi climax. Estoy, ya casi estoy. Un poco más, una embestida más. Llego. Me quito de encima de Lulu y la acaricio el pelo para después girarme y darme de bruces con Kukai cuando va a aclararse la garganta de nuevo. Le observo. No se que hace aquí, pero su cara me indica que lo que ha visto no le ha gustado y veo algo más en su mirada ¿decepción? No puede ser. Yo a Kukai no le he hecho nada. Aparto los ojos de Kukai y de su mirada acusadora y la centro en la preciosa de pelo azabache de mi habitación, por desgracia, ya vestida. Se acerca y me da un cariñoso beso en los labios.

"Llámame amor"- Lo que dicen todas. Prueban algo de Tadase y luego quieren más. Pobre ilusa. Esta va a la basura junto con su número como todas. Las mujeres son para usar y tirar. 'Las enamoras', se la metes, gozas, las tiras. No sirven para más. Es muy simple el mecanismo.

"Claro"- Le doy un cachete en el culo riéndome divertido mientras ella me pone su sonrisa más tierna. Me ha gustado, pero no lo suficiente para repetir. Si eso cuando me aburra mucho, pero mucho, la llamo de nuevo.

Me levanto ignorando a Kukai y buscando los pantalones del pijama para ponérmelos. No me importa estar desnudo, pero no creo que a Kukai le haga gracia mirando la cara que pone.

"¿No te da vergüenza?"- No me da vergüenza ¿el qué? ¿ir desnudo por mi casa cuando no hay nadie? Se que Kukai es algo tímido aún que no lo parezca pero ¿tanto? Pongo mi mirada de _'no se de que coño me hablas' _y espero a que responda.

"No me pongas cara de buenecito como si no hubieses hecho nada. ¡te acabo de ver! Ahí tirado como un vulgar puto montándote lo con la del almuerzo de esta mañana. ¿No te da vergüenza lo que le haces a Amu?"- Con que a eso se refiere ¿eh? Amu, Amu, Amu, bla, bla, bla... siempre hablando todos de lo mismo. Los demás no saben lo que hago, pero también me sermonean porque según ellos, estoy distante con Amu. Kukai si sabe y cada vez que tiene ocasión dice lo mismo ¡que pesado! ya me aburre.

"¿La verdad? no. Ya me canso Kukai. Ya me canso de esperarla. Sí, prometí que estaría siempre junto a ella y que la querría, protegería y amaría. Pero yo ya no soy el niño de hace un año. Mírame, he cambiado. Amu no quiere hacerlo, vale, yo lo respeto (**N/A:** Y una p*** mierda ¬¬), pero no pretendas que la espere cuando tengo a un montón de tías fáciles impacientes por montárselo conmigo. Algunas hasta me pagarían Kukai y Amu, que lo tiene gratis, no lo aprovecha. Es una niña y no me interesa. -"Es cierto. Amu es parte de mi pasado ¿qué la tengo que ver? la veo, pero que no espere que esté con ella cuando me necesite si ni si quiera es capaz de darme algo tan fácil como su virginidad. Soy hombre y como tal tengo necesidades que Amu no es capaz de satisfacer. ¿Entre las necesidades y Amu? las necesidades.

**KUKAI POV.**

No puedo creer lo que oigo. ¿Cómo una persona a la que admiraba y quería ha cambiado tanto? ¿cómo? Este desde luego no es el mismo Tadase de hace un año, eso es cierto. Ese Tadase no menospreciaba a las mujeres y menos aún a su querida Amu. Además, jamás hubiese dicho lo el discurso que me acaba de soltar sobre para que valen las mujeres ¡Que asco! Ese bastardo, hijo de la gran p*** jugando así con los sentimientos de una persona tan especial como Amu y aparte, con los de un montón de chicas ya que cada día le veo con una diferente. ¡Me da asco! ¡Asco me da ese (_inserte aquí cualquier palabra malsonante_)! Jugar así con las persona merece un castigo. Aún no se cual pero lo tendrá, lo juro por Hinamori Amu, la chica de la que estoy irremediablemente enamorado. Entre lo visto y lo escuchado un remolino de sentimientos surge en mi. Desesperación, decepción, furia, venganza, pero sobre todo dolor. Dolor por lo que le ha hecho a Amu. Ella que lo quiere y se preocupa por él. Ella que lo cuida. Ella que llora día si y día también por que no sabe que le pasa. Ella que a pesar de todo lo ama. Tengo que contener mucho las lágrimas que amenazan salir por mis ojos. ¡Odio que jueguen así con la gente que me importa! Sin pensarlo dos veces extiendo rápidamente el brazo con mi mano en forma de puño y lo incrusto en el rostro de Tadase, en la nariz exactamente. Le sangra y se pone la mano. Sus ojos me miran sin comprender. Pero mi mente lo único que exclama en este momento es 'VERRÄTA', sucio y asqueroso verräta.

"No es una niña. Es una mujer fantástica a la que no mereces y que a pesar de todo se preocupa por ti. Decepcionado se queda corto para como me siento. No me vuelvas a hablar."- Me voy corriendo por donde he entrado, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y sin mirar atrás para ver la expresión de mi ex mejor amigo. Me suelo controlar, pero hoy me da igual. Me han hecho daño a mi y a lo que más me importa. Hoy si me puedo permitir llorar.

Pensé que pararía ¡que estúpido! debo hablar con Amu y contarle todo lo que hace Tadase. Explicarle que no vale la pena sentir dolor, sufrimiento o amor por un ser así. Explicarle que no está sola y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí. Explicarle que no se acaba el mundo y que con una de sus sonrisas y sus amigos estará mejor aún que ahora duela. Explicarle muchas cosas, sí Kukai, pero ahora explícate que necesitas parar e ir más lento a ti mismo. Deja de correr, coge aire y después sigue caminando que te estas ahogando. Paro tal y como me dice mi conciencia y pienso lo que está pasando y tengo un '_Deja vu_' del pasado.

Deja vu - Deja vu...

"Misaki"- Susurro a la calle mojada y al cielo gris que no hace nada más que mojarme. Yo también se lo que duele lo que le voy a contar a Amu, quizá por eso soy el más indicado para ayudarla a superarlo, aparte de que los demás no lo saben y sería mucho lío contarles. Sí, voy ahora mismo a contárselo.

Me encamino a su casa con los puños metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón azul. Ahora negro, teñido por el color del cielo. Con puños llenos de frustración y odio hacia cierto rubio. La cabeza agachada y mirando no pisar ningún charco, sin conseguirlo. Mi cabeza está ahora mismo lejos de los charcos que me mojan los zapatos, mucho más lejos. Ahora mismo está en... ¡un coche! me he distraído tanto que casi me atropella. El corazón me va a mil por hora,tengo que volver a centrarme, no es momento de abrir viejas heridas del pasado. Tuerzo y aquí estoy, en frente de la puerta de la familia Hinamori, armándome de valor para levantar el puño y llamar. Para explicarle a la persona que amo algo que le dolerá para toda su vida. Quizá también preparándome para confesar lo que siento. Después de cinco minutos preparándome y ya listo, levanto el puño y llamo suavemente.

"Ya voy"- Se escucha desde dentro de la casa. Amu. En unos pocos minutos abre y pone expresión de sorprendida. -"¿¡Kukai!? ¿qué haces aquí..."- Me empieza a mirar de arriba a abajo y luego mira el cielo- "todo mojado?"- Finaliza.

"¿Puedo pasar?"- Pregunto amablemente dándole una sonrisa -"Prometo que ahora contestaré todas tus preguntas"- Parece que la convenzo y se hecha hacia un lado para que entre. Me dirijo hacia el sofá pero me detiene posando una mano en mi hombro.

"No hay nadie, pero vayamos mejor a mi habitación"- No entiendo el porqué pero asiento levemente y la sigo por la oscuridad de la escalera hasta su cuarto. Lo observo. Es bonito, como ella. Huele bien y está lleno de cosas infantiles pero totalmente de la personalidad de Amu. Tiene puesta la radio y suena a volumen normal _'Tears of angel'_ muy apropiado para lo que la tengo que decir.

"¿Y bien?"- Me pregunta con impaciencia sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Taladrándome con su mirada. Una mirada que dentro de unos pocos minutos arruinaré para toda una vida.

"Tengo que decirte una cosa"- Paso saliva con dificultad. No quiero verla sufrir pero ya es más que suficiente de esto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Qué piensan del Tadase medio gigolo/puto/asqueroso que se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve y menospreciador de la mujer? Al principio esta no era la idea que tenía sobre Tadase pero se ha ido desarrollando así mientras iba escribiendo ¿Quien será la tal Misaki del pasado de Kukai? Pues todas o casi todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Quería agradecer especialmente a _LadyDy_ porque siempre comenta dándome ánimos y pidiéndome que continúe después de cada capítulo ¡gracias! y a _Pinkbutton_ y _Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty_ ¡Gracias a ustedes dos también! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen más reviews. Empezaré las clases pronto así que actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo ¿si? Muchos besos.**

**Atte. Rebemoda**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Minna. Sí, se que es raro pero hoy tengo bastante inspiración por lo que se ve y traigo un bonus. Dos capítulos por el precio de uno. Espero que lo disfruten porque en este capítulo hay Kukamu, no mucho pero... no desesperéis que habrá más Kukamu y probablemente, aún que no es seguro lemmon. Sí, como lo leéis. Bueno, ha disfrutar y ¡gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. En casa de Amu.**

**AMU POV.**

"Pues dime"- Lo miro fijamente y por alguna extraña razón me parece que está ¿nervioso? Sí, nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo Kukai se pone nervioso para hablar conmigo? Esto es muy raro. Entonces es que en verdad debe de ser algo muy grave.

"Pu-pues yo..."-

"¡Kukai!"- Grito. No le dejo terminar la frase, pero es que reparo en algo muy importante de lo que él aún no ha dicho nada.

"¿Qué?"- Está confundido. Vale, tal vez haya exagerado mi reacción pero es que no es bueno estar con ropa mojada, va a coger un resfriado. Se la tiene que quitar ahora mismo si no quiero ponerse malo. Claro Amu, tú lo que quieres es ver su torso bien formado ¿eh pillina? Pe-pero ¡que cosas dices conciencia! Anda, cállate de una buena vez Amu-in (**N/A:** Es su concienda. Amu la llama Amu-in, Amu por su nombre y lo de in por interior. Es su Amu interior, su conciencia. Lo se, patético).

"Tu ropa está toda mojada, deberías cambiarte. Tengo ropa de mi papá para prestarte y si quieres te puedes dar una ducha para no coger un resfriado"- Kukai se mira de arriba a abajo y asiente con la cabeza. Muy típico de él, ni ha reparado en que está empapado, me da gracia. Deja de mirarse y pone cara de duda-"Después de la ducha podemos seguir hablando. Hoy no están mis padres y no vienen hasta mañana en la noche, tienes tiempo de darte la ducha"- Le doy una sonrisa algo fría. Mis padres me han vuelto a dejar sola al cargo de la casa una vez más.

"Pero no quisiera ser una molestia. Mi casa está un poco lejos pero si me doy prisa seguro que llego enseguida"- Mira que es terco ¿Cómo va a ser una molestia? Estoy segura de que él haría lo mismo por mi en mi situación.

"Kukai sabes perfectamente que no eres una molestia ¿si? Así que ahora te vas a ir derechito al baño y vas a tomar una ducha. Te vas a poner la ropa seca que te voy a dar y luego ya hablaremos ¿okey?"- Me puse en mi actitud '_harás lo que yo diga' _y le dí una sonrisa ladina con una mirada de aprobación- "El baño está por allí"- Señalo la puerta que está justo al lado cuando sales de mi habitación- "Voy por la ropa de mi padre, mientras métete a duchar"- Me sonríe pero aún puedo ver que no está de acuerdo con lo que le he mandado. Me da igual. Es mi casa, son mis normas.

Voy hasta la habitación de mis padres y abro el armario en el que tienen la ropa compartida. Busco y primero veo los vestidos de mamá y luego ya colgadas, las camisas de papá. Las camisas colgadas son nuevas así que busco entre las que están dobladas junto con los pantalones. Esas son camisas que papá ya no usa y nunca se dará cuenta de que falta alguna y ya que estoy hurtando, de paso le hurto también los pantalones de chándal grises algo arrugados que nunca llegó a ponerse. Siempre dice que va a hacer ejercicio y la ropa se queda siempre en el armario sin ser estrenada. Ay,l a verdad es que papá no cumple mucho con sus objetivos, no -.-" Me dirijo al baño y paso sin tocar la puerta. Lo más seguro es que Kukai esté ya en la bañera metido. Entro y un sonrojo enorme se extiende por mi cara. Mal día hoy para no llamar. Kukai está en frente mía con el torso completamente desnudo y con las manos en la hebilla de su cinturón. ¡Menos mal que no le he pillado sin pantalones! ¡me moriría de la vergüenza! (**N/A:** Tú,porque yo no xD Vale, pervertida modo #ON).

**KUKAI POV.**

Amu de veras que puede ser muy testaruda. Le digo que puedo ir hasta mi casa para no incomodarla y ella me manda derechito al baño. Bien vamos como me haga esto cuando le explique lo de Tadase. Porque se lo voy a explicar ¿verdad? Ya he venido hasta aquí y ya no hay vuelta atrás, no quiero que mi pequeña pelo chicle siga sufriendo. ¿Por qué siempre soy tan ingenioso cuándo estoy solo? Pelo chicle, me da gracia. Me quito la camisa. Está empapada y mi cuerpo mojado y frío gracias a la fina tela de manga corta minutos antes puesta en mi cuerpo. Amu tiene razón, yo ya se que si no me baño me pesco un refriado pero creo que podría haber aguantado mojado hasta casa y no, como ahora, que me estoy bañando en casa de Amu. Sí, ¡en casa de Amu! He soñado otras veces con estar en su casa, pero de veras que no así. Tomando el té, viendo alguna película de miedo con Amu, una reunión con todos. Cuando voy a desabrochar mis pantalones entra Amu con una carita muy feliz y ropa, por lo que puedo observar vieja, de su padre. Cuando me mira se sonroja enormemente y la verdad no entiendo el porque. Luego caigo. Estoy en su casa, más bien en su baño, semi desnudo y con la mano en la hebilla del cinturón para quitarme los pantalones. Vamos, lo que es una situación normal.

"Hinamori"- Está, según lo que parece embobada y el sonrojo no hace nada más que hacerse más grande- "Amu"- Vuelvo a intentarlo. Con esta chica siempre es tan difícil.

"¿¡Nani!?"- Digo. -"¡Kukai tápate!"- Vale, ya está claro que está embobada conmigo. Cojo una de las toallas blancas, decoradas con una fresa al extremo y me la pongo por el torso. De seguro que me veo ridículo pero esto no va a salir de aquí- "Kukai te ves ridículo jajaja :)"- Amu se tira al suelo y se empieza a reír Esto me está hartando, van cinco minutos y no da señas de parar.

"Para ya ¿no? que eres tú la que me has pedido que me tapara"- Casi la gruñí. A veces me saca de quicio, pero está muy bella riéndose tanto. Se levanta y pone cara triste, agacha la cabeza y se lleva las manos a la espalda. ¿Me he pasado con ella? no tenía que haber sido tan duro, ahora está llorando. Una luz sale de la nada y me deja medio atontado.

"Ajá, ahora Yaya y yo te podremos torturar con nuestros caprichitos de por vida"- Amu tiene entre sus manos su móvil y lo mira feliz. Después me pasa por la cara la foto que me acaba de hacer. Sí, es malvada y yo aquí sintiéndome mal porque pensaba que la había hecho llorar. Es malvada.

"No tendrás mucho tiempo esa foto pero ahora ¿me podría duchar con tranquilidad?"- Parece que la pelirosa despierta de su mundo de maquinaciones malvadas de lo que podría hacer con esa foto y su sonrojo con ella.

"Um"- Deja la ropa encima de la lavadora y me señala un cesto de mimbre creo, para que eche la ropa mojada, justo antes de irse.

De veras que esta chica no es muy normal que digamos, pero es tan perfecta para mí. Además siempre me hace reír y lo reconozco, yo no quiero una chica normal. Simplemente me encanta. Kukai dejemos de pensar en Amu y pensemos en la ducha que tenemos que darnos y lo que la vamos a decir cuando salgamos de ella ¿okey? Cierto, había olvidado el problema con Tadase. Un poco de agua me ayudará a pensar que decirle y sobre todo como empezar. Me quito los pantalones. Dejo la ropa en el cesto, la toalla encima de la lavadora y me meto a la ducha. Con un poco de suerte se me ocurrirá como sacar el tema. (**N/A:** ¡Quien fuera ducha! *3*).

**AMU POV.**

Esto ha sido demasiado. No esperaba entrar y encontrarme a Kukai semi desnudo, con ese torso tan firme y bien formado, algo moreno y con gotas de agua en el pelo que le hacen quedar tan sexy, 3 ... 2 ... 1 ¡AMU! esa no eres tú ¿desde cuándo tú AMIGO kukai es sexy eh? Que yo sepa tú AMIGO Kukai es eso, un AMIGO. Así que borra de tu cabeza lo que acabas de decir. ¿Ves cómo si querías verle el torso perfecto? Calla Amu-in que estoy tratando de lucir tranquila. Me doy unos golpecitos en la cara y me tranquilizo. Tanta emoción me afecta. Veo en el suelo la chaqueta de Kukai, la recojo y su móvil sale del bolsillo. Dejo la chaqueta en la silla del escritorio con un pequeño cubo debajo para que no me moje el suelo. El móvil de Kukai es azul, nada especial. Es un poco mejor que el mío pero tampoco gran cosa. Está mojado. Cojo un trapo de mi mesilla y lo seco. Los teléfonos con el agua se estropean así que miro si sigue funcionando. Abro la tapa y pulso el botón de desbloquear, sí, está bien. Tiene una foto en la que sale el junto con Tadase de salva pantallas.

"Tadase-kun"- Tan solo con mencionar su nombre ya me duele. No se que le pasa conmigo. Mis lágrimas llegan a mis ojos y luchan por salir. Hoy no, no, no. Ya le he dado a Kukai la paliza de escucharme, ahora le tengo que escuchar yo a él. Cierro su móvil y lo dejo en la mesilla junto con el pañuelo. Ya no veo a Tadase-kun en la foto pero aún sigue en mi cabeza el pensamiento de que le pasa. En ese momento recuerdo la foto que le he tomado a Kukai en el baño y la busco en mi móvil. La observo. Se ve tan chistoso. Esto desde luego lo tiene que ver Yaya. Le doy al botón de enviar y escribo un pequeño texto.

_**~Conversación telefónica~**_

·Mira lo que tengo. Lo podemos usar para correo negro. Adjunto foto.

·Ah, Kukai está tan lindo ¿cómo la conseguiste Amu-chi? Ahora Kukai tendrá que comprarle a Yaya todos los helado que quiera *3*

·Mañana te explico, pero sí Yaya. Tenemos a Kukai bajo nuestras órdenes.

·Eres una genia Amu-chi. Mañana hablamos de la foto y de como te fuiste hoy ¡Moo Amu-chi! asustaste a Yaya-chan.

·Está bien Yaya, tú ganas. Mañana hablamos en el almuerzo.

·Yaya 1-Amu 0 ¡Go, go Yaya-chan!

_**~Fin conversación telefónica~**_

Aún que no quiera mañana tengo que hablar con Yaya. ¡Moo! no me apetece nada contarle que me fui hoy así porque quería saber que le pasaba a Kukai para que se comportara tan raro conmigo. Al recordarlo me pongo roja. Mañana será un día duro al fin y al cabo, más vale que busque una escusa convincente o Yaya no me dejará de molestar.

**KUKAI POV.**

La ducha me sienta estupendamente. Ya no tengo frío y no presento síntomas de tener un constipado. Al final ducharme aquí ha servido para no enfermarme, le tengo que agradecer a Amu. Me acerco a la lavadora y me pongo la ropa que Amu me ha dejado. Los pantalones me van bien y no parecen ni usados, son de mi talla. La camisa si que me va algo más grande. Es algo vieja y descolorida, con un simple _'Go wildlions!_' escrito, pero es lo que hay. Me la coloco y tomo una toalla que me paso por el pelo varias veces. Dejan ya de caer gotas de mi cabello y salgo. Entro al cuarto de Amu. Está tumbada en la cama con cara pensativa. Vete tu a saber que estaría planeando hacer. De seguro algo con mi foto. Ahora tengo que tomar su móvil y borrarla.

"Toc-toc"- Imito el sonido de tocar a la puerta. La suya está abierta y por lo tanto no hay necesidad de tocar. De paso la saco de sus ensoñaciones- "¿Cómo me queda?"- Ahora me mira con una sonrisa muy amplia en la cara. Me gustaría saber lo que pasa por sus pensamientos.

"Te queda muy bien. Esa camisa se la ponía antes mucho mi padre para llevarnos a Ami y a mi al parque o al cine. Me trae muchos recuerdos"- Veo como le sale una lágrima que seca con rapidez y coloca de nuevo una sonrisa en su cara para lanzar una risita nostálgica- "¿De qué querías hablarme?"- La fatídica pregunta hecha.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció ****el capítulo? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿le dirá Kukai a Amu sobre Tadase? Veremos lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo. La suerte está echada. No que va, yo decido si le dice o no así que xD. Solo decirles que ¡Muchas gracias por leer y que me harían muy feliz si dejaran un simple review! ¡Muchísimas gracias! :3 Un beso enorme.**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Minna,aquí está el episodio 6. Me tardé un poco,pero es que ya he empezado las clases,tengo sueño y además no estoy conforme con mi clase ¡asquerosa clase! -.-" Bueno,dejemos afuera mis problemas personales y dejemos adentro el capítulo seis ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6. Noche con Amu igual a problemas.**

**KUKAI POV.**

"Etto... yo. Amu,de lo que quiero hablarte es..."-Parezco,no,no,parezco no,soy estúpido. Tengo que contarle. Amu no puede seguir sufriendo por lo que le hace el baka de Tadase,no es lógico. Ella se preocupa por él,ella se desvive por él,ella lo ama y él,sin embargo,la trata como a un objeto que no sirve para nada.

**AMU POV.**

Me quedo esperando a ver si Kukai dice algo,pero de su boca no sale nada,tan solo hace amagos de hablar. Creo que está teniendo una discursión interna ¿qué será tan importante para que se comporte de este modo? A veces me desconcierta un poco,creo que aún no le conozco lo suficiente o no tan bien como pensaba. Le miro. Tiene la mirada fija en cualquier punto de mi habitación y está moviendo los labios sin decir nada. Sí,esto es definitivamente raro y ¿por qué no decirlo? me está dando miedo. Mi mejor amigo,aquí al lado mio parece un zombie debora cerebros ¡tengo miedo! T^T

"Kukai ¿es tan sumamente horrible lo qué tienes para contarme?"-Pongo mi mano en su brazo y le balanceo suavemente hasta que consigo que sus ojos me miren directamente. Toma aire forzosa y ruidosamente y creo,que va a empezar a hablar.

"Pues,no,no es tan malo,pero sí,pero no. A ver es malo pero a la vez no es malo. Y yo,yo ..."-En un solo minuto ya estoy hecha un total lío. No he visto a Kukai más indeciso en la vida.

"¿Entonces es malo o no es malo?"-No lo tengo claro así que,por dios,que lo aclare y sin tanto lío. Cuando Kukai se pone en este plan es casi imposible entenderle.

"No,no es tan malo,pero algo malo si que es"-Vale,al menos ahora se que es algo malo.

"Vale,es algo malo ¿Qué es?"-Vuelvo a intentar. Se supone que a la tercera va la vencida,pues a ver si a la tercera Kukai me dice de que se trata.

"Pues lo que yo tengo para decirte Amu es,es,es...¡Que Rima y Naghiko son novios!"-¿¡QUÉ,QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ RIMA Y NAGIHIKO SON NOVIOS!? No entiendo,no dijeron nada. Aún que ahora encaja por que Rima anda trás él todo el tiempo,pero,hay otra cosa que no me cuadra ¿esto es malo? porque a mi no me lo parece.

**KUKAI POV.**

Genial Kukai,muy bien. No solo eres un cobarde si no que también un mentiroso. Acabas de meter a Rima y Nagihiko en un lío y de los grandes porque Amu no va a parar hasta que confirme que son novios de verdad. Lo se,se que les acabo de meter en un lío,pero,la miro y no tengo suficiente valor para decirle. Se la ve ahora tan tranquila. No quiero ver como se destruye,como siente un dolor inmenso en el pecho,como no vuelve a confiar jamás en un hombre que le diga te quiero. No quiero ver eso,hoy no y menos quiero ser yo quien se lo diga. Esperaré hasta que se de cuenta ella sola y si no lo hace,ya le diré. Pero hoy no.

"¿Cómo que son novios? No me han contado nada. Aún que ahora entiendo por que Rima está trás él todo el rato ¿Desde cuando? ¿por qué lo sabes tú? ¿lo saben los demás? ¿por que es malo? a mi me parece una buena noticia"-Sí,acabo de confirmar que estoy en un lío hasta el cuello. Me ahogo entra tanta pregunta y no me gusta mentir pero ahora me va a tocar mentir para solucionar todo este lío. Mañana hablaré con Nagihiko. Por kami-sama que me quiera ayudar y que no le diga a Amu que es todo mentira.

"Sí,son novios. Es algo reciente,son novios solo desde ayer. Lo se porque ayer me los encontré dándose un beso detrás de un árbol en el que se cayó el balón de futbol con el que estaba jugando. No,los demás no lo saben. Es malo porque se supone que es un secreto y me dijeron que no puedo decir nada a nadie y te lo acabo de decir. Se que no dirás nada,pero tampoco le digas a ellos que lo sabes porque juré no decir nada"-Mis mentiras son patéticas. Por favor y Amu las crea y Rima y Nagihiko no se enteren nunca de lo que he dicho hoy aquí.

"¿Entonces si es secreto...? vale,está bien. No diré nada y si se me escapa,prometo decir que me he enterado yo sola y nadie me ha dicho nada ¿si?"- Bueno,al menos está asegurado que no va a decir nada. Confio en ella y se que no hablará. Mi mentira cuela ¡uff! salvado por los pelos.

Suelto un suspiro y miro a Amu. Tiene una sonrisita pícara en la cara. De seguro está pensando alguna forma de avergonzar a Rima por lo de su 'supuesto noviazgo' y vengarse por todas las veces que Rima la avergonzó a ella en el pasado con Tadase. La dejo en su mundo de maquinaciones malvadas. Me centro en mirar su cuarto,desde la posición en la que estoy se ve bien. Es amplio y lindo. Me gusta la mesa pequeña que tiene para tomar té o hacer la tarea,cosa que dudo porque para eso parece incómoda. Miro en dirección a la mesilla y reparo en el reloj,marca las 21:30 h. seguro que mi familia está preocupada por mi,tengo que irme.

"Amu"-La llamo,me mira invitándome a que continue-"Es muy tarde tengo que irme,seguro que mi familia está preocupada por mi"-Amu mira el reloj y asiente pensativa. No se ha dado cuenta hasta hora de la hora que es.

"S-si quieres t-te puedes qu-quedar a dormir K-kukai. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se queda a dormir y además hoy estoy sola,no me gusta estar sola"-Estoy en shock. Esto es un sueño,un hermoso sueño. Mi querida Amu me pide en este hermoso sueño que me quede a dormir en su casa ¡estoy muy contento! lástima que sea mentira-"K-kukai ¿t-te q-quedas o n-no?"-La miro y escucho con atención. No,no es un sueño ¡Sugoi! (**N/A: **Increible en japones,no se como se escribe,lo escribo tal y como me suena). Por supuesto que me quedo contigo Amu pero,solo hay un pequeño problema... mis hermanos. Mis padres nunca están en casa y la decisión depende ellos. En momentos como estos quiero ser hijo único -.-"

"Por mi si Hinamori pero ¿te importa que llame a mi casa? necesito avisar que no duermo en casa y pedir permiso"-Sí,necesito permiso que se de sobra no me van a dar mis hermanos con tal de fastidiar.

"Vale. Voy un momento a la cocina a coger algunas cosas,mientras tú llama tranquilamente. Si no quieres marcar con tu celular coge el teléfono"-Esa sonrisa me mata,está simplemente hermosa. Susurro un gracias y veo como se aleja con paso lento hacia la puerta y desaparece cenrrándola trás de si.

**~Conversación telefónica~**

Pi ... pi ... pi ... (**N/A: **Sonido de un teléfono comunicando).

·Konichiwa. 

·_Hola hermano uno,llamo para avisar que no voy a casa a dormir. (__**N/A: **__No se como se llaman los hermanos de Kukai así que van del uno al cuatro)._

·¿Y quien te ha dado permiso para eso? yo no recuerdo haber dicho que sí.

_·¿Por qué te crees que aviso hermanito? para decirte que no voy a casa a dormir no necesito tú permiso en absoluto ya soy autosuficiente._

·Mocoso mal craido,cuando vengas te vas a dedicar a ser la niñera de todos nosotros.

_·Has dicho cuando vuelva,así que me quedo,sayonara hermano._

·Espera,tú ganas este asalto. Al menos dime donde te quedas a pasar la noche.

_·Etto,a...a c-casa d-de A-amu._

·Con que es eso ¿eh? te quedas a dormir a casa de tu novia.

_·No es mi novia._

·Si como digas,pasalo bien tienes mi aprobación y la de los otros. No hagan muchas guarrerías no queremos encargar nada a la cigüeña antes de tiempo. **(N/A:** Yo diré si hacen guarrerías muajaja).

_·C-como cr-crees. Solo somos amigos y yo jamás haría gua-guarrerías con A-amu ¡así que no digas esas co-_

**~Fin conversación telefónica~**

Me averguenza y encima no me deja explicarme ¿Qué clase de pervertido es? yo jamás haría nada que Hinamori no quisiera y se que no está preparada para hacer eso y dudo mucho que conmigo sea con quien quiere hacerlo. ¡Uff! al menos me puedo quedar pero se van a estar burlando mucho de mi.

**AMU POV.**

Cojo unas patatas,mis favoritas por supuesto y las de Kukai. Sí,tenemos las misma patatas favoritas. Voy a coger jugos. Amu eres una tonta,no cojas jugos,Kukai te va a tomar por una niña estúpida. Agarra unas cervezas del refrigerador,seguro que prefiere eso. Pero yo nunca he tomado cerveza y no creo que Kukai tome. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y no os hará ningún daño (**N/A: **No sabes lo falso que es eso xd). Al final me conciencia me convence y cojo las cervezas,solo se es joven una vez y por probar cosas nuevas no pasará nada. Entro a la habitación y veo a Kukai en mi cama sentado con el mentón agarrado ¿cuándo se ha cambiado de sitio? O.O Da igual,tampoco importa mucho. Cuando me siento a su lado me mira y se sonroja ¿qué pasa? seguro que tengo algo en el pelo. Me toco el pelo y confirmo que todo está en su sitio,si no es eso ¿qué pasa entonces? hoy está raro. Vuelvo a mirarle y ya no tiene el sonrojo,por un momento pienso que todo ha sido cosa de mi imaginación ¡me siento tonta!

"¿Cerveza?"-Alcanzo a escuchar que dice Kukai un poco con cara de _**'WTF?'**_. Jajaja punto a favor Amu,has conseguido sorprenderle.

"Sí,creo que será divertido probar algo nuevo por una vez,solo se es joven una vez ¿Has tomado ya cerveza?"-Me siento tonta preguntando algo así,seguro que si,Kukai es muy maduro para su edad y de seguro le han dado para tomar alguna vez.

"La verdad es que no,para mi también va a ser la primera vez que beba pero ¿por qué no? tienes razón Hinamori,solo se es joven una vez"-Sonríe y agarra la lata que le paso-"Para tu información,si que me dejan quedarme"-Genial,así no estoy sola. Esto no lo admitiré nunca delante de nadie pero cuando se va toda mi familia odio quedarme sola en casa. Se me hace la casa grande,tengo miedo y no puedo dormir porque creo que hay alguien.

"Bien,sabía que te dejarían"-Le doy una sonrisa de alivio y abro mi lata de cerveza mientras miro a Kukai de reojo y veo como me imita.

"A la de 3 ¿ok?"-En el fondo lo dos estamos asustado por tomar o al menos yo. Quiero probar pero también me siento mal por hacerlo. Voy a tomar,nadie se va a enterar y no va ha pasa nada.

"Vale"-Levanto la lata y la choco contra la de Kukai derramando algo de líquido sobre la cama.

**3 ...**

**2 ...**

**1 ...**

La cuenta atrás se acaba y tanto Kukai como yo le damos un largo sorbo cada cual a su lata. El sabor es curioso,para mi no está mala pero tampoco lo pondría entre mis sabores favoritos. Simplemente el sabor es curioso. Miro a Kukai,él sigue tomando,parece que si que le gusta el sabor. Sonrío y le acompaño bebiendo rapida pero pausadamente de mi lata. La terminamos los dos a la vez y la tiramos al suelo. Me siento extraña. Me pesa la cabeza y por segundos me da más y más vueltas la cabeza. Miro dirección a Kukai y le veo como nunca le he visto,está hermosísimo.

"Estas muy guapo Kukai"-Comento riéndome e hipando. Seguro y me veo como una chiquilla tonta pero ... hip ... jajaja este hipo me hace mucha gracia.

"Tú también te ves muy linda Amu"-Me sonrojo momentaneamente. En mi interior se que es efecto del alcohol pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Kukai nunca me ha dicho que fuera linda y además nadie me lo suele decir ahora mismo. Se me escapa una lágrima pequeña que seco con rapidez y vuelvo a sonreir con Kukai.

**KUKAI POV.**

Me siento muy alegre y activo,pero también siento que me explota la cabeza. Amu está linda siempre pero no se porque será que hoy me parece que está más linda y atractiva que de costumbre ¡me encanta! ella es,ella es tan hip ... tengo hipo jajajaja me mata de la risa ese sonido hip ... hip ... hip ... jajaja :)

Miro a Amu y veo que me está observando. Hipamos los dos a la vez y nos empezamos a reir. Creo que le cerveza se me ha subido a la cabeza y a Amu igual. Ella tiene un pequeño sonrojo y yo no descarto tener otro. Miro sus labios. Rosas,esponjos a la vista,y pequeñitos. Parecen nubes de chuches. Amu se da cuenta de que miro sus labios y se sonroja aún más.

"¿Quieres besarlos"-Me lo dice muy seria y mirándome. Está borracha,yo también pero menos. No quiero hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepienta pero,no puedo,no puedo resistirme a probar sus labios y menos si ella me los ofrece ¿Qué hago?

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué hará el Kukai borracho? ¿la besará o no? las respuestas solo las tengo yo y ya lo sabran no desesperen xd. Bueno,quería volver a agradecerles por los reviews que dejan y pedir que dejen más reviews para animarme a escribir. Por cierto,ya avisé que iba a empezar las clases en breve así que si no actualizo disculpenme pero es que tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Minna,aquí traigo el capítulo sieto porque me habeis pedido continuación. El capítulo ocho no lo subiré por lo menos hasta el viernes que viene así que no me pidan que lo suba antes porqur no voy a poder ¡espero que les guste! :3**

**Capítulo 7. Con un beso dices todo lo que has callado.**

**KUKAI POV.**

¿Qué hago? ¿qué hacer? Delante mía está la chica a la que amo. La chica más linda del mundo,la chica que me vuelve loco desde hace bastante tiempo,la chica que es dueña de mi corazón entero,esa chica,ahora mismo,está delante mía. Pero está borracha,se que no piensa con claridad y no tiene conciencia de sus actos y si la beso,va a ser algo de lo que se arrepienta el resto de su vida. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es tan linda y quiero besarla,besar sus labios rosas. Sus labios,sus ojos,su cuerpo bien formado,su pelo,su cara,todo ella me vuelve loco. Toco su piel. Es suave y blanca,casi pálida. Mi mano toca desde el hombro denudo hasta la muñeca. Subo hasta su cara,acaricio su mejilla haciendo pequeños círculos y paso mi dedo índice por el contorno de sus labios,perfilándolos,dibujándolos también. Amu parece disfrutar con cada caricia que le regalo y enrojecer por momentos el sonrojo que ya tiene de la cerveza. Tiene una sonrísa pícara en sus labios que me excita y su suave piel,me conduce e invita a seguir deslizando la llema de mis dedos por ella hasta que mi piel se funda con la suya. Me acerco a su cara poco a poco,mirando bien sus ojos por si hace algún amago de querer pararme. No hace nada y así,avanzando lentamente ya estoy a escasos centímetros de su cara,de sus labios que me llaman. Pego mi frente a la suya,aún sigo con una lucha interna en mi interior entre si hacerlo o no hacerlo,y decido esperar un poco aún que no alejarme de ella. Miro sus ojos mientras pienso. Estan vidriosos,como si contuvieran miles de lágrimas dentro y no detecto ningún sentimiento en ellos a parte del placer y la alegría porvocados por el alcohol. Nada más que encuentro en ellos sentimientos de mentira,ninguno de verdad,ninguno que indique que Amu quiera ese beso si no fuera porque está borracha y su cuerpo y conciencia actúan por si solos. No puedo evitarlo y me pierdo en sus ojos color ambar que me atraen,que me divierten,que me excitan,que me hipnotizan,que me vuelven locos. Amu suelta aire y su dulce aliento olor a fresa ahora mezclado con cerveza,se cuela por mis fosas nasales y boca haciendo que la desee aún más y que me excite aún más. Despego mi frente de la suya,en esa posición es imposible pensar,así que,no voy a pensar. Directamente me voy a lanzar y la voy a besar,mañana será otro día y tendremos tiempo para arrepentirnos los dos. Despego la frente sí,pero acerco mis labios a los suyos. Un poco más,un poco más,un poco más ¡NO! ¡No puedo hacer esto! Recupero la conciencia en el momento justo,no me puedo permitir hacer algo que se no está bien y aún que yo desee,ella no. Yo no me voy a arrepentir si lo hago pero,no puedo vivir sabiendo que Amu va a estar toda su vida ajena a algo que si hubiese sabido no hubiera hecho. Tengo que superar mis institos masculinos y mi amor hacia ella para que no cometa un error y respetarla. Por el amor de kami,si aún ni si quiera se ha dado un beso con Tadase y son novios desde muchos años.

"Amu... yo no puedo,lo siento"-Estas palabras me queman la boca. Lo susurro contra su boca y me despego hasta quedar a una distancia decente de su boca y miro sus ojos.

De sus ojos empiezan a caer lágrimas que van a parar a su camiseta rosa con los hombros descubieros y luego largas mangas que llegan hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y se funden con la tela en cuestión de segundos para hacerla oscurecer ahí donde han tocado. Agacha la cabeza y con su flequillo tapa sus ojos haciendo que yo no pueda verlos,pero si puedo ver las lágrimas que sigue derramando amargamente.

"Tú tampoco me quieres besar ¿no? No te gusto porque soy fea,porque estoy gorda y soy horrible. No le gusto a nadie"-Cada palabra que me dice me acuchilla a más no poder por segundo ¿Cómo explicarla que si la quiero besar pero no lo hago por su bien? ¿Cómo decirla que la amo más que a nada y qué Tadase no la merece? ¿Cómo explicar algo que ahora mismo no va a comprender sin hacer que sufra por qué cree que está siendo rechazada? ¿Cómo?

"No eres fea,gorda,ni horrible. Eres una hermosa persona y todo el mundo te quiere. Tus amigos,tu familia,yo. Todo el mundo te quiere Hinamori"-Intento explicarla,pero parece que no resulta muy convincente. Todo lo que la digo es verdad. Yo la amo más que nadie pero no le puedo decir las verdaderas razones por las que no la quiero besar,todo lo hago por su bien. Pero parece,que no cree en mis palabras después de,con todo el pesar del mundo,rechazarla. Quiero gritar,Amu ¡yo si te quiero! pero ahora estás borracha y no sería bueno ni decente aprobecharme mientras no estás en todas tus plenas facultades mentales.

"¡Yo claro que te quiero Hinamori!"-Todo lo que dice no es verdad y ya no puedo más. Sabes perfecto que la quiero,si no es como novio al menos sabes o la hago creer que la quiero como amiga. Aún que no sepa todo lo que siento por ella y nunca lo vaya a saber,si que debe saber todo lo que la quiero como amiga al menos.

"¿A si? ¡Demuétramelo! Venga,haz algo que demuestre lo mucho que me quieres"-No puedo hacer eso. Se perfectamente lo que quiere. Quiere un beso para que la demuestre lo mucho que la quiero y lo siento pero,no se lo pienso dar,no mientras que ella esté borracha y no lo quiera de verdad. No quiero hacer algo de lo que mañana yo tenga un bonito recuerdo mientras ella tenga algo de lo que arrepentirse.

"No pienso hacerlo. Se lo que quieres y no lo voy a hacer"-No me puedo creer que esté diciendo que no quiero hacer lo que más llevo esperando hacer desde que la conocí. Lo que más quiero es besarla,tengo la oportunidad y no la aprovecho. Se que estoy haciendo bien pero,estoy desperdiciando la mejor ocasión de mi vida.

"Está bien. Solo ten claro que de una u otra forma lo harás"-Esas palabras me asustan. Nunca la he visto así y puede ser que sea por los influjos de la bebida pero reconozco que da mucho miedo ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? no pienso besarla.

Se levanta dificilmente de la cama y anda dando tumbos y casi resvalando hasta la puerta. Sale y entra al baño en el que hace unas horas me he duchado yo. Pasa el marco de la puerta y la pierdo,pero se perfectamente lo que está haciendo,está vomitando. Al menos si vomita significa que ya solo tiene que dormir un rato y en cuanto despierte estará en sus plenas facultades mentales y no seguirá pidiendo besos que sabe,no desea. Sale con el pintalabios rosa chicle surcado y puesto por toda su cara menos en sus labios. Se para en frente de la puerta de su habitación y me lanza una mirada de odio mientras moviendo sus labios dice 'lo harás'. Antes de que me de cuenta desaparece escaleras abajo y ya no se que hace. Me hecho para atrás en su cama y miro el techo ¿Cómo se ha podido descontrolar la situación tanto? Será divertido,solo se es joven una vez,no pasará nada. No,no pasará nada. No teníamos que haber tomado. Nota mental Kukai,siempre que Amu tome no estés nunca cerca de ella. Sí,esa nota mental será mejor recordarla siempre. Oigo un ruido en la puerta,me coloco y miro. Diviso la figura de Amu sosteniendo algo. Fuerzo más mis ojos y veo...¿cerveza? otra vez no. Por kami,que está chica se descoloca completamente con la cerveza. Cuando voy a intentar levantarme Amu ya tira al piso la lata y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Está clarísimo que ya es un poco tarde para intentar quitarle la lata. Tenía que habela acompañado. Con pasa más mareado y lento incluso que el anterior se sienta en la cama y me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos y suplicantes.

"¿Me besarás ahora? Has tenido tiempo de sobra para recapacitar"-Desde luego cuando quiere algo no se da por vencida. Miro su cara,su cuerpo y me centro de nuevo en su cara. Parece un cachorrito abandonado suplicando que le lleves a casa contigo,no puedo negarle nada,tengo que besarla. No Kukai,si aún queda algo del chico racional dentro de ti sabes que no tienes que besarla. Tiene razón,tengo que resistir.

"Amu,no te voy a besar. No me hace falta pensar nada,no te besaré y punto no insistas"-Mi poco fuerza de voluntad hace gala y consigue pararla los pies. De repente Amu empieza a subirse lentamente la camiseta hasta llegar justo debajo de sus pechos. Adiós mi autocontrol,no puedo más,la beso y que termine ya con este jueguecito que me está volviendo loco. Kukai no,Kukai no lo hagas,bajale la camiseta y manten tu autocontrol firme.

Tomo sus manos y se las quito de la camiseta para a continuación bajarla y con un simple movimiento de negación de mi cabeza dejar claro que no pienso besarla. Ella hace un asentimeinto con su cabeza dándome a enterder que si la besaré y se lanza sobre mi quedando ella arriba y yo abajo. Junta su cabeza cada vez más con la mía y nuestros labios también. Hago uso de mi fuerza,mayor que la de ella y la hecho para atrás dejándola sentada tal y como estaba antes. Empieza a llorar. No me gusta verla así pero es que,aún que quiera,no la puedo besar,no quiero forzarla a hacer una cosa que no quiere. Su llanto,al principio pequeño estalla en cólera y empieza a gritar que en verdad no la quiero,que si la quisiera la besaría si me lo pidiera,que no me importa lo más mínimo y se vuelve un mar de lágrimas. Se vuelve a levantar otro vez de la cama y la sigo con la mirada hacia el escritorio. Se apoya con las dos manos y,estoy seguro que,haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas levanta un jarrón blanco y negro que tiene encima de la mesa lo máximo que puede y lo estrella contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos. Yo me quedo en shock ¿qué pretende con eso? ¿de veras está tan furiosa por un simple beso? Se agacha y coje un trozo de vidrio,el más grande y se lo pone en la muñeca presionando levemente haciendo que ese trozo de piel se colore de un rosa oscuro y ya no sea el blanco pálido de su piel.

"¡Bésame! ¡Hazme sentir que alguien me quiere! Kukai como no lo hagas te juro que me autolesiono ahora mismo"-Nunca pensé que llegaría a este extremo y,aún que sigo en shock,encuentro la lógica que le ve Amu. Tadase la trata como una basura,sus amigos nunca están para ella y su familia siempre se va dejándola sola sin preguntarle si quiera si quiere ir con ellos. Debe tener mucho,más de lo que creo,guardado dentro ¿por qué no me lo ha contado? Hemos hablado,pero casi siempre de Tadase. De lo mal que se siente,como ahora,no. Nunca me dice nada de esto. Tengo que evitar que se lastime a si misma.

"Amu"-Digo susurrando lo suficiente para que me oiga-"No te voy a besar y no te vas a lastimar a ti misma. Te voy a ayudar con todo lo que necesites y lo vas a superar,lo vamos a superar juntos,te lo prometo"-Hace amago de cortarse otra vez y,sin poder evitarlo,me hecho a llorar. Todo por lo que está pasando y que nunca sa lo cuente a nadie. Todo el dolor que dee tener dentro y que no tenga a nadie a quien decírselo. La quiero,y prometo que la voy a ayudar,pero ella tiene que darse cuenta de que puede confiar en mi,que a mi me lo puede contar todo. Amu me mira con incomprensión en su mirada y aparta minimamente el trozo de vidrio de su muñeca ahora blanca pálida otra vez. En ese momento me lanzo sobre ella y le intento quitar el trozo de vidrio de la mano. Se recupera de la sorpresa de mi acción en cuestión de segundos y empieza una lucha para ver quien de los dos se queda con el trozo de vidrio. En el forcejo,el trozo de vidrio me da en el abdomen y me abre una raja,pasando antes por la camisa,que empieza a sangrar imparable. Al ver la sangre que brota de mi abdomen,Amu para de forcejear,se tira al suelo de rodillas y va liberando poco a poco el trozo de vidrio que le ha hecho una leve raja en la muñeca,casi imperceptible. Mira mi herida y luego se centra en mis ojos. Ahora veo en su mirada tristeza,culpa y algo de deshorientación por culpa del alcohol y la situación en la que nos encontramos.

"Kukai,y-yo... y-yo... l-lo sient mucho"-Tapa con sus manos sus ojos y sus sollozos se hacen más sonoros. Me agacho hasta el suelo al lado de Amu con mucha dificultad,cubriéndome la herida del abdomen con las manos para que deje de sangrar. Paso mi mano por el pelo rosado de Amu y lo repito varias veces. Amu,en un solo instante se cae al suelo y me comienzo a asustar. Quito las manos de su cara y me tranquilizo cuando veo que está profundamente dormirda. Entre el alcohol y la emociones vividas era de esperar. Toco de nuevo su sedose pelo y me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos hinchados. La cargo como puedo y con el dolor de mi abdomen y consigo,con mucha dificultad,dejarla sobre su cama. Le quito las botas rosas con cordones negros que trae y las medias transparentes que le llegan justo hasta el comienzo de los shorts blancos de mezclilla que lleva. También la despojo de la camiseta rosa ceñida que trae y le dejo la camiseta blanca,más olgada,sin mangas que tiene. Se ve hermosa. No entiendo como alguien así,con una apariencia tan angelical tenga tant dolor dentro. Prometo que te voy a ayudar Amu,en todo lo que pueda.

¡Ay! Aún que tengo presionada la herida todavía sale sangre y ya tengo alguna sangre seca adherida a mi cuerpo. Me duele mucho,creo que está infectada ¡ay! Me duele cada vez más ¡au! Me quito la camisa raja del padre de Amu y la tiro por cualquier lugar del piso sin importar mucho. Me tumo en la cama,pegado a Amu,a veces es bueno tener una cama pequeña jajá. Kukai ¿en serio crees que este es momento para bromas? tienes una herida infectada y es momento para pensar lo cerca que estás de Amu ¿en serio? Cierto,ahora no estoy para pensar en eso. Pongo la parte de mi abdomen con la herida pegada a la cama y duermo sobre ella,aún que me tendría que dolor extrañamente no siento nada. Amu tiene el rostro mirando hacia mi y me dedico a observarla detenidamente hasta que,sin darme cuenta me duermo.

**AMU POV.**

La incómoda luz del solo se cuela por mi ventana y me hace abrir los ojos. La cebeza me duele horrores y siento como si me fuera a explotar. Hasta el suave canto de los pájaros hace que me irrite y quiera quitarles las ganas de cantar. Me siento en la cama,con la espalda pegada a la almohada y me froto los ojos. Lo siento muy hinchados y adoloridos ¿por qué será? (**N/A: **Si supieras Amu). Noto una respiración al lado mía y giro hacia mi izquiera muy despacio y veo a Kukai. A bueno,solo es Kukai,voy a desayunar y... ¿cómo que solo es Kukai? ¿qué hace Kukai durmiendo en mi cama y... sin camisa? me sonrojo al ver su torso desnudo,ya van dos veces que le veo así. Quito mi vista de Kukai y reparo en la habitación. La camisa que le presté tirada en el piso,un montón de latas de cerveza,mi jarrón favorito roto _¿WTF? _O.O esto es muy raro. No me digas que...¡no! ¡no puede! Kukai y yo no hemos podido tener relaciones íntimas ¿o si? puesto que Kukai está en mi cama semi-desnudo y yo ¿¡QUÉ!? estoy sin las media y en camiseta interior. ¿En verdad habremos hecho Kukai y yo eso? imposible,él es mi amigo y jamás haría eso. A lo mejor no ha sido él y le force yo ¿puede ser? no,claro que no Amu. Seguro y no pasó nada de lo que piensas,pero entoces... _¿¡QUÉ CUERNOS HA PASADO AQUÍ ANOCHE!?_

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se que muchas hubieran querida que Kukai besase a Amu pero,lo siento,mi mente no me permite hacer cosas malas y por eso hice lo correcto,en este fic Kukai es todo un caballero con los que no quedan ¿Qué le contará Kukai a Amu con él despierte? todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo que aviso,no estará hasta la semana que viene,así que no pidan que lo suba antes. Gracias por los reviews y si me dejan alguno para saber su opinión seré muy feliz ¡Gracias!**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Minna,aquí está el capítulo ocho. No lo subí el viernes tal y como prometí,pero hoy si que lo subo. El próximo no se cuanto tardará porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten :3**

**Capítulo 8. Aclaración a los problemas y ¿sorpresa?**

**AMU POV.**

Aún que la última frase la grito interiormente,este hace que me duela la cabeza horrores. Es horrible no saber que ha pasado en mi propia casa. Recuerdo que Kukai vino,estaba mojado y se bañó y luego tomamos cerveza,apartir de ahí los recuerdos son manchas borrosas en mi mente. No vuelvo a tomar nunca más,lo juro. Me encuentro muy mal,más bien fatal. Amu eso es porque nunca has bebido antes. Claro,es porque no estoy acostumbrada a tomar,si empiezo a tomar diario seguro que me acostumbro y no me encuentro así a no ser que tome una cantidad excesiva de cerveza. Me levanto de la cama con muchísimas pesadez. Primera una pierna y luego la otra,por fín las dos en el suelo. Intento ponerme de pie pero me mareo y casi caigo de no ser por las firmes manos que apoyo en mi cama antes de estrellarme con el suelo. Vuelvo a intentarlo y,aún que la piernas me tiemblan un poco,está vez si que me permiten levantarme y quedarme parada. Volteo y miro al chico que está tumbado en mi cama placidamente. Se le ve muy agusto durmiendo y también algo exahusto. Me pregunto como habrá llegado aquí anoche,pero sobre todo que ha pasado aquí anoche. En cuanto se despierte le pregunto a Kukai,por lo menos creo que me merezco unas respuestas. Lo que no se puede negar es que está muy sexy,ahí sin camisa,con la cara tan linda que tiene y los mejores abdominales que haya visto hasta el momento,los de Tadase no son como esos. Tadase... ¿por qué el hecho de solo recordar su nombre o algo que tenga que ver con él hace que se me encoja el corazón y se me agarre un fuerte dolor al pecho? No entiendo que pasa,no entiendo que le pasa conmigo. Yo lo amo y,según mamá,las personas que te quieren nunca deberían hacerte daño ¿será que Tadase no me quiere? Amu,no es momento de estar triste,recuerda que te duele mucho la cabeza y por si fuera poco échale un vistazo al reloj de tu mesa. Es cierto,me duele la cabeza pero la última parte del reloj no la entiendo. Me acerco hasta la mesa y tomo el reloj entre mis manos. Solo son las 10:14 h. de la mañana... **1**... **2**... **3**... _¿¡LA 10:14 H. DE LA MAÑANA!? ¡KYAA!_ ¿Cómo que el despertador no sonó? Ya es tarde y aún no estoy en la escuela,ahora que pienso,ayer me distraje con la visita de Kukai y no programé el despertador para las 07:30,un día de secundaria votado a la basura. Aún que,ahora que lo pienso,con el dolor de cabeza que tengo tampoco creo que hubiese ido si me hubiera levantado a la hora exacta. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? papá,mamá y Ami no están así que me tomaré este día libre sin que nadie se entere. Me toco la cabeza y reparo en que tengo el pelo sudado,estoy asquerosamente sudada. Será mejor vaya a tomar un baño en lo que Kukai despierta. Abro el armario y tomo una muda de ropa limpia. Me encamino al baño,pongo el agua caliente y espero a que el baño se llene de baho para saber que está el agua como quiero. Dejo la muda de ropa limpia encima de la lavdora junto con las toallas blancas decoradas con una pequeña fresa que uso. La toalla de Kukai sigue ahí,la cojo y la pongo en el cesto de la ropa sucia. El agua ya está a mi gusto. Me meto en la bañera llena hasta arriba y me sumerjo entera. El agua caliente hace que mis músculos se relajen y mis huesos cojan algo de temperatura perdida. Realmente un baño es lo que necesito. Me paso la mano por los ojos y los párpados hinchados. Me duelen,pero no tanto como esta mañana ¿habré llorado? porque solo me duelen así cuando lloro. Al bajar la mano reparo en una pequeña y fina pero aún así,perceptible para mi,línea rosada en la muñeca ¿cómo ha llegado eso ahí? me paso los dedos por la fina línea. No me duele,tan solo es como si me hubiese arañado con algo o cortado. La examino con detención. No veo ningún rastro de que esté mal así que la dejo tal y como está,ya se desaparecerá sola,no necesita mi ayuda. Me pongo en el pelo mi gel preferido de olor a fresas y frutas,pero sobre todo fresas y lo aclaro. Salgo de la bañera y me enrosco en una toalla como si de un rollito de primavera se tratase. Cojo otra toalla y me seco brazos,piernas y cuello. Y acto seguido,seco lo máximo posible mi pelo haciendo que quede mojado para no tener calor ya que a mi me gusta así. Auna vez seca tomo la ropa y me la coloco. Una camiseta hasta la cintura,azul celeste,solo con una manga que me llega hasta el hombro. Una falda negra,con volantes negros con lentejuelas del mismo color hasta la cintura y por la mitad de mis muslos. Una cinta con una lazo en mi cabello y una media color negro hasta la rodilla. Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me gusta lo que observo,no me aplico maquillaje,cuando voy a la secundaria si,pero en casa no suelo ir maquillada. Hecho la toalla al cesto y salga del baño después de colocarlo. Entro a la habitación y me encuentro con Kukai girado. No le veo la cara,pero si percibo el leve escalofrío que le acaba de recorrer todo el cuerpo cuando he abierto la puerta.

"Buenos días ¿o debería decir malos? ¿Qué pasó aquí anoche?"-Su espalda es lo único que puedo observar,no se gira,no da la cara. Me estoy empezando a asustar,fue grave lo que pasó anoche-"Mírame cuando te hablo Kukai"-Con desgana se gira y observo su cara,sus ojos que me miran preocupados ante la reacción que pueda tener,y entonces lo veo. Una cortada del tamaño del canto de un libro en su abdomen. Llevo mis manos a mi boca para sofocar el grito que lucha por salir-"¿Qué te ha pasado?"-Es la única pregunta que viene a mi y que formulo con un minúsculo hilito de voz.

**KUKAI POV.**

Justo la reacción que esparaba por su parte. Por eso no quería girarme,por eso no quería que me viera,porque sabía lo que iba a pasar y sabía que se pondría mal.

"Amu,no es nada,me encuentro bien"-Ahora es cierto,anoche me dolía horrores,pero ahora,era diferente,no sentía dolor,solo un pequeño cosquilleo cada vez que acercaba algo a la cortada que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo que no es nada Kukai? Mírate,tienes una cortada enorme en el abdomen"-La veo llorar,supongo que de impotencia ante lo que ha pasado. Supongo que yo también actuaría así si me despierta en mi propia casa sin saber lo que ha pasado y con una chica al lado que tiene una cortada en el abdomen. Tiene su lógica-"Tienes que curarla. No se puede quedar así"-Cierto,pero ¿qué hago? ¿voy al hospital y qué mis hermanos se preocupen por mi cuando me siento bien? no,no. Tiene que haber otra manera.

"En serio,está bien,no me duele. Me encuentro bien"-No puedo preocupar a mis hermanos porque si no,no me dejarán ir solo a ningúhn sitio y me tratarán como una bebé. Desecho esa idea de mi cabeza y me centro en lo que Amu dice.

"... al menos la limpio yo. Porque parece que solo es limpiarla y ponerle una venda y ya"-En mi monólogo interno,Amu a aprovechado para acercarse a mi y examinar la herida. Está bien,si la cura ella acepto,pero que no me lleve al hospital-"¿Cómo te has hecho esto?"-Tiene que saber la verdad. No se como reaccionará,pero al menos tiene que saber lo que paso anoche,lo que pasó de verdad.

"Te explico todo lo que pasó anoche mientras me curas la herida"-Asiente y sale corriendo a por el botiquien situado en el baño. En un par de minutos regrasa con un estuche grande y blanco lleno de cosas que empieza a sacar y dejar en la cama. Me sienta y ella se sienta a mi lado.

Amu coge un algodón y lo empapa en alcohol que pasa por la cortada para sacar todas las posibles vasteria que hay dentro. Duele y excueze,pero no pienso permitir que esto me haga debil frente a ella,así que pongo mi mejor cara y aguanto como puedo. A continuación toma una pequeña crema blanca que extiende por la cortada y me da un cosquilleo muy agradeble. Finalmente,coloca una vendas alrededor de la cortada y las apreta con fuerza. Tiene bastante fuerza,sí señor. Cuando termina me mira y sus ojos demandan una respuesta. Le cuento todo lo ocurrido anoche. Desde cuando tomamos la cerveza hasta la cortada que me hizo. Con cada cosa que le digo se pone o anonadada,avergonzada o simplemente triste por su comportamiento.

**AMU POV.**

Después de curar la cortada de Kukai me cuenta lo sucedido anoche. No puedo creer que le pedí cientos y cientos de besos,que vergüenza por kami-sama. Y me siento fatal ahora que se que la cortada es por mi culpa. No puedo creer que llegué a eso extremos para que Kukai me besara ¿en qué estaba pensando? esa no era tu Amu. Desde luego el alcohol hace grandes cambios en mi. Menos mal que Kukai sabía que yo en verdad no quería eso y me respetó y no me besó. Tampoco creo que le fuera muy difícil no besarme ya que no sienta nada por mi,solo es mi amigo. Después de pedirle perdón como cien veces y el perdonarme cien veces,bajamos los dos a la cocina. Las tripas me gruñen,ya es hora de comer algo.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar?"-Es la excusa perfecta para comer. Como él estará muerto de hambre yo aprovecho y como también.

"La verdad es que no me apetece nada,pero gracias por preguntar"-Moo,mi joker a la basura ¿Por qué Kukai? ¿Por qué? Tú,que siempre tienes hambre ¿por qué justo hoy no? -.-" Ahora me toca a mi comer porque me suenan las tripas,me da igual lo que Kukai piense.

Hago dos tostadas junto con un jugo de naranja. Dos panqueques,una manzana,una naranja y un vaso de leche. Sí,por eso no quería que Kukai me viera desayunar. Normalmente,como voy tarde,no desayuno tanto. Pero cuando tengo tiempo como todo esto ya que me muero de hambre por las mañanas. Aún que Kukai no desayuna nada,se sienta en la mesa conmigo a hacerme compañía. Hablamos de cosas triviales como lo bien que lo pasamos el otro día en el partido de soccer y de lo bien que juega Nagi el baloncesto,justo después de enterarme,gracias a Kukai,que Nagi tiene un partido mañana,sábado,del que no se nada.

"Ahora que pienso ¿no tendría que estar en la secundaria?"-Es fácil olvidar las cosas cuando te lo estas pasando bien y con Kukai es imposible no pasárselo bien.

"Sí,pero señorita listilla,tú también. Pero está claro que ya no vamos,para las horas que son,además,mis hermanos no están en casa,nunca se enterarán y cuando me he levantado me dolía horrores la cabeza,ya no pero,no pensaba ir"-Nos pasa a los dos lo mismo. Estamos solos,sin nadie en casa que no espere y tenemos,bueno,teníamos,un fuerte dolor de cabeza que nos ha impedido ir a la secundaria. Total,por un día no nos perdemos nada.

"Está bien. Pues hoy nos quedamos aquí los dos. Día de relax,nos lo tenemos merecido y si quieres luego llamamos a los demás para quedar. Tengo que hablar con Yaya-chan y seguro que no me perdona el que haya faltado"-No se porque he dicho lo de Yaya pero es verdad. No me apetece estar toda la mañana sola y con Kukai se pasa bien el tiempo. Luego llamo a todos y salimos un rato.

"Por mi está bien. Para comer quiero sopa de miso con remolacha,gracias"-Genial. Pues luego salimos un rato con los chicos. ¿Cómo que sopa de miso? pienso invitarle a comer pero vamos,ya se invita él solo.

"¿Quien te invita? Que yo sepa está aún sigue siendo mi casa"-Adopte mi personalidad_ 'Cool & Spicy' _pero no pude evitar reir porque Kukai ya sabe que es todo una broma,que se puede quedar.

"Lo que tú digas. Entonces la sopa caliente,fría no me gusta"-Sí,desde luego sabe cuando estoy de broma y cuando estoy hablando en serio.

"A la orden. Ahora,en un rato hago la sopa de miso"-Por lo menos se queda. No me gusta quedarme sola cuando mi familia no está.

"Lo de la sopa de miso en broma,cualquier cosa valdrá"-Pues yo ahora si que quiero sopa de miso,pero... ahora que lo pienso,mamá dejó una nota diciendo que tenía para comer arroz. Adiós a comer sopa,para otra ocasión.

"Mi madre dejó arroz ¿quieres?"-Que pregunta más tonta. A Kukai todo lo que sea sobre comer quiere.

"Claro,pero le podemos añadir..."-

Y alguien toca la puerta. Miro la hora en el reloj. Las 12:40 h. ¿Quién será? Mis padres no vienen hasta por la noche y no me dijeron que estuvieran esperando a nadie. Me levanto y Kukai me sigue. No se quien puede ser. Si son los vecinos alertados por el ruido y me preguntan que hago en casa les digo que estoy enferma y ya. Me pongo en frente de la puerta y pongo la mano en el pomo,Kukai está detrás mía. No se porque pero,que Kukai esté detrás me hace sentir segura. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta visita. Abro la puerta y... ¡Sorpresa!

**Bueno,pues hasta aquí el capítulo ocho ¿Quien estará en la puerta? ¿Quien será a esas horas? ¿Qué pasará en clase por un día que no vaya? ¿Qué pasará entre Kukai y Amu? Todas las respuestas en el capítulo nueve que,aún que puedo subirlo cualquier día,lo haré cuando tenga tiempo porque ahora estoy atareada con los deberes. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review con quien estará en la puerta. A los que leen y no dejan reviews,gracias,les agradezco igualmente porque es muy importante y me encanta que lean mi historia ¡espero que le esté gustando?**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Minna,no estoy muy orgullosa de lo que va a pasar en este capítulo y,a mi en particular,me pone un poco triste pero,es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Aquí está el capítulo nueve,esta vez no voy a poner que espero que les guste porque a quien le guste es que tiene el corazón de piedra.**

**Capítulo 9. El baka,la forzada y el sorprendido.**

**AMU POV.**

Delante mía Tadase. Ahora entiendo ese mal presentimiento de hace unos segundos. Tiene la misma mirada que trae siempre cuando viene a visitarme a casa,lo que es en muy pocas ocasiones.

"Konichiwa Amu. Ya sabes a lo que vengo,lo de siempre y esta vez cumplirás"-Lo se,se que viene,a lo de siempre. Pero ¿es qué él no entiende? no puedo,aún no,pensé que había quedado claro en todas las ocasiones que se lo he dicho,pero parece que no. Entiende perfecto,pero le da igual. No puedo,en serio que no puedo.

**KUKAI POV.**

Esto si que es una sorpresa. Cuando Amu abre la puerta me encuentro con nada más que el baka de Tadase,le llamaría Tadagay como dice Ikuto,pero es que he visto de primera mano que no lo es,con Tadasebaka se queda. Miro la cara de Tadasebaka,trae una cara demandante y luego la de Amu. Esta está de piedra ¿qué pasa? ¿no quiere saber por qué Tadase está tan distante con ella? Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que hablen o al menos eso pienso yo,supongo que por eso habrá venido el rubio.

"Konichiwa Amu. Ya sabes a lo que vengo,lo de siempre y esta vez cumplirás"-¿A qué se refiere con lo de siempre y qué cumplirá? ¿Amu sabe que Tadase venía? No tiene sentido nada. Todo esto es muy raro. Mejor me callo y espero a ver que pasa porque esto me huele muy raro.

**AMU POV.**

"Pero Tadase,no quiero. Ya te digo que aún no. No puedo,no me siento preparada,espera tantito"-Estoy por llorar. Viene a por lo de siempre y siempre intenta conseguirlo aún que sabe que aún no. Por favor y hoy no lo intente. En serio que aún no estoy preparada para esto. Está Kukai así que no creo que haga nada. Por favor que se vaya.

"¿Te crees que me importa? Quiero ahora y ya. No me vengas con tus jueguecitos de siempre,me da igual si estas o no. Va a ser hoy y punto"-No cede,como siempre,pero,esta vez hay algo diferente en su mirada. Normalmente no veo lo que estoy viendo en sus ojos. Hoy tiene la mirada distinta,hoy va en serio. ¡No! ¡No quiero! Me coge del brazo y me lo apreta con fuerza,me lastima y no le importa.

"¡Suéltala! La estas lastimando"-¡Kukai! No me acordaba de él. Menos mal que hay alguien que me puede ayudar,no puedo seguir manteniendo está situación. Por favor,aunque ahora mismo no sepas que pasa,ayudame Kukai y luego te lo explico todo pero,sálvame de él.

"Oh,Kukai,no te había visto. Todo un caballero ¿eh? lo siento pero Amu y yo tenemos que hablar ¿qué acaso no me pediste que hablara con ella sobre lo que pasa? Pues a eso vengo,a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas"-No,no,le está liando,le está liando. Lágrimas amargas resbalan ya por mis mejillas. Entre el dolor del agarre y lo que se que va a pasar ahora me estoy desesperando,no hay salida posible. Por favor,no te dejes convencer,por favor.

"Está bien. Aclara las cosas y vete,pero antes suéltala,la lastimas"-No. Cae,cae en su sucia trampa,no lo puedo creer,la única persona que me puede ayudar,la única persona que puede salvarme y que no tenga escapatoria. Ojalá y Kukai supiera que pasa en realidad,de seguro que no tarda ni un segundo en ayudarme.

"No,no,no... Yo la suelto Kukai,pero tú te largas. Vete a dar una vuelta,no hace falta que sea muy larga,una hora o así y luego ya vuelves"-Asqueroso. No me puedo creer que esté hechando a mi única vía de escape. Las gruesas lágrimas me impiden ver y como se que Kukai se va a ir de todos modos,tapo mis ojos con el flequillo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para que piense que todo está y estará bien. No puedo permitir que Kukai sepa lo que va a pasar.

"Vale,pero,como cuando vuelva me entere de que la has lastimado te enterarás de quien es Souma Kukai ¿entendido Hotori?"-Cuando vuelvas y me preguntes yo diré que nada,pero en realidad no sabes por todo lo que voy a pasar,de verdad que no lo sabes. Estúpido Tadase,no puedo creer que otra vez quiera lo mismo.

"Bla,bla,bla,anda y vete Souma"-Estúpido,hija de la gran ****,no puedo creer que vengas otra vez. Otra vez tener que soportar lo mismo,otra vez no. Va la segunda vez en este mes y la... no se cuanta en este año.

**KUKAI POV.**

Agacho la cabeza y ofuscado por el coraje que me da no poder estar ahí oyendo lo que Tadasebaka le dice a Amu,abro la puerta y salgo. Después de curarme,Amu me ha vuelto a dar otra camisa de su padre,sin que estuviera rota claro,así que puedo salir a la calle sin tener que ir desnudo. No pienso alejarme,eso lo tengo muy claro. Algo me huele muy mal. Dice que quiere hablar,que cambio de actitud tan repentino respecto a ayer,porque recuerdo perfectamente que me dijo que no me pensaba hablar con Amu. Además,el modo en que la trata,como la ha cogido del brazo importándole un comino si la lastimaba. Creo que no viene solo a hablar y voy a estar aquí por si Amu me necesita,que algo en mi interior me dice que me va a necesitar,y mucho (**N/A: **No sabes cuanto -.-").

**TADASE POV.**

Por fín el memo de Souma se va y me quedo solo con Amu. Las otras chicas me han fallado,hoy no está nadie disponible para Tadase por Kami-sama,anteponen a sus estúpidos novios a los que ponen los cuernos a mi pero bueno,está bien,se lo paso por esta vez. Aún que,claro,si hay una que siempre está disponible para mi,esa es Amu. Hoy no ha ido a clase,así que suponía que estaría en casa,un simple dolor de estómago falso y por mis buenas calificaciones y conducta me dejan irme a casa faltando aún dos clases para terminar la jornada. Es muy fácil engañar a esos estúpidos profesores. Estoy que no puedo más. Ayer,después de que viniera Kukai a hacerme esa visita tan inesperada y sin ningún fin,telefoneo la chica que me iba a dar placer después de Lulu diciendo que no podía ir y claro,yo siempre duermo con la última chica con la que me acuesto y cuando me despierto antes de ir a la secundaria hecho uno rápido. Y esta mañana como no había chica,no a habido polvo,con lo cual no estoy satisfecho y necesito desforgarme pero,como no hay chicas faciles hoy disponibles toca recurrir a la última carta de la baraja,Amu. Me da igual si aún no está lista,yo no puedo esperar y si hace falta la fuerzo. Hoy si que no se lo paso. Las demás veces que lo he intentado lo he dejado pasar porque me había desfogado por la mañana,pero hoy si que no. Hoy esta pierde su condenada virginidad,que para ella parece un tesoro,como que me llamo Tadase y soy con el que más chicas se ha acostado de la secunadaria.

"Ya sabes lo que toca. Vamos quitate la ropa"-No aguanto que me hagan esperar y Amu,como siempre,ya está con su llorera. Por kami-sama ¡que ñoña! por estas cosas es por lo que siempre es y será mi última opción.

"No,no pienso hacerlo. No quiero,aún no estoy preparada Tadase,no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no quiero"-Ya estamos con el típico discursito de siempre. ¿Cuando tiempo más va a tardar en darse cuenta que si que la puedo obligar a hacer lo que yo quiera? Parece que a esta chica le gustan las cosas por las malas.

"Claro que puedo obligarte y lo haré"-La empujo haciendo que caiga con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. No es muy amplio y prefiero su cama,pero servirá. Me coloco encima suya y hago una prisión perfecta con mi cuerpo para que no salga. La empiezo a besar el cuello lentamente dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. No me gusta besar a ninguna de las chicas en los labios mientras lo hacemos,me gusta besarlas cuando termino,una manía que tengo (**N/A:** Pues mi manía es que dejes en paz a las chicas y no las obligues a hacer lo que tu quieres,Tadasebaka ò.ó).

**AMU POV.**

Está encima de mi dándome besos en el cuello. No aguanto que me toque,no lo soporto. Me repugna ver como va dejando saliva por mi cuello,por eso siempre tengo los ojos cerrados,para no ver al maldito monstruo que no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes. Sus manos,ansiosas,me sacan la camiseta celeste que llevo y la arrojan lejos,dejándome en el sujetador blanco de encaje que traigo. Empieza a darme besos por la tripa y a lamarme la zona del ombligo haciendo pequeños círculos. Cada acción me hace odiarle más,es un monstruo,le tengo asco,me da asco. Otras veces ha llegado más lejos pero,por muchas veces que haga esto no me acostumbro,no soporto que sus manos,sus asquerosas manos me toquen. Con mucha prisa recorre mis piernas desde mi tobillo hasta la mitad del muslo,y después sus manos veloces se hacen con el pequeño boton de mi falda para desabrocharlo,sacar la falda y arrojarla a cualquier lado. Ahora me encuentro en sujetador y braguitas. No soporto esta situación,las lágrimas corren desde mis ojos hasta el principio de mi pecho y luego se funden con mi piel. Tadase me mira y solo suelta una risa. Normalmente en ese punto se detiene pero está vez no,su cara muestra que no lo hará,no se detendrá. No tengo la fuerza para pararle y él no se va a detener. Voy a perder algo que no estoy lista para perder,me van a violar. Me va a violar la persona en la más confiaba y a la que más quería,la que más me ha fallado. Mi llanto se vuelve muy fuerte,el eco retumba por toda la casa haciendo que se oiga más de lo que es cuando Tadase desabrocha y saca mi sujetardor arrojándolo con el resto de la ropa. Es el primer chico que me ve desnuda. Esto no tiene que ser así,se supone que la primera vez tiene que ser linda,te tiene que gustar,no se forzada. Sus ojos lujuriosos se clavan en los mios y con una sonrisa triunfante acerca su boca a mis pechos chupándolos y luego succionando el pezón. Gemidos se escapan de mi boca sin querer,no son de placer,son de odio. Ante esta situación estoy impotente. Saca mi pezón de su boca y con sus asquerosas manos empieza a masajear mis pechos. Solo quiero que quite sus asquerosas manos de mi. Empiezo a gritar y a patalear fuerte,consiguiendo solo arrearle un par de patadas y que pare de tocarme los pechos,además que me pege una torta en la cara. Me toco el lugar del impacto,está caliente y con un simple tacto hace que me duela más. Cuando me resisto me pega,lo que es siempre,mi cuerpo está lleno de marca por su culpa.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Me da igual si no quieres,yo si quiero y es lo único que importa. Ahora te voy a quitar lo que te queda de ropa y te voy a hacer mía. Vamos a disfrutar los dos como si no hubiera un mañana. Me da igual si lloras o si gritas,pero vas a ser mía y te voy a poder tomar todas las veces que quiera"-Mis lágrimas se renaudaron raudas de nuevo y él solo empezó a reir ante esta acción-"Menuda mujer estas hecha,das pena"-Su mano,después de las palabras se vuelve a pegar a mi cara dejándome otra marca como aviso de que no llorara. Ya me había pegado antes por llorar,alegando que soy una niña pequeña,pero hoy,hoy justamente sus tortazos dolían más de lo normal.

"N-nun-ca s-seré t-t-tuya..."-Sí,tartamudeo pero lo grito con todas mis fuerzas,nunca seré suya. Yo no soy de nadie y menos de alguien como él,un ser no,un monstruo como este.

Me dapa con una mano la boca y mis gritos se funden en pequeños balbuceos ininteligibles que nunca consiguen llegar a ser oidos. Noto como su mano entá en el empiece de mis braguitas y como tira de la tela hacia abajo,si consigue sacarlas no hay vuelta atrás. Por favor,por favor,que algo suceda,lo que sea para que no pase esto. Intento quedarme en un estado incosciente para no sentir nada,pero es inutil. Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo están ahora más despiertos que nunca,haciendo que presete atención a todo lo que Tadase hace conmigo.

**"¡ERES UN HIJO DE ****! ¡SUÉLTALA Y QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE AMU!"-**Mi milagro. Parece que kami-sama si que me escucha después de todo y hace que Kukai entre en el momento justo porque siento que la tela está cubriendo solo unos pocos centímetros mi intimidad.

**KUKAI POV.**

La situación es ireal. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar,pero no esperaba esto. En cuanto he oido los gritos de Amu he venido para ayudar,me alegro de no haberme movido del jardín de su casa. No puedo creerlo,simplemente no puedo. Tadasebaka encima de Amu,y Amu,mi pobre Amu,casi denuda. Como soy tanto para creerme que Tadasebaka venía a hablar con Amu. Venía para forzarla. No puedo creer que llegue a esos extremos. Le miro con asco y odio,además de rabia. Él,todo lo que hace es poner una sonrisa de victoria y seguir como si nada intentando quitarle las braguitas a Amu. Cojo a ese ser repugnante por la camisa y lo separo de Amu dejándolo cerca mía. Mi mano impacta en su cara,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco veces,haciéndole caer al suelo esta última. Ya en el suelo,le pego patadas en el abdomen fuertes y le aplasto la cabeza contra el suelo varias veces. Tiro de su pierna para atrás haciendo que se oiga un crujido de huesos.

"¡Para por favor!"-Miro en dirección a Amu. Está asustada,ahora el monstruo soy yo. Odio tanto que le haya hecho eso que casi estoy por matarle. En sus ojos hay miedo y temor,supongo que esos sentimientos serán hacia mi-"Échale de mi casa,no quiero que te metas en un lío"-Dice con un hila de voz. Es eso. Tiene miedo por mi,porque me meta en un lío y por la situación,no de que le vaya a hacer nada a ella. Asiento y arrastrando el cuerpo inmovil del rubio por los brazos,le dejo fuera,a dos o tres calles de distancia de la casa de Amu. Es pleno día y pero la calle está muy tranquila,no me ve nadie.

Vuelvo con los puños apretados. Tengo unos cuantos rasguños,pero eso es lo de menos. Lo principal ahora es saber como está Amu y ayudarla. Desgraciado,no voy a consentir que se le acerque,ni que la mire o le vuelva dirigir la palabra si quiera. Me voy a encargar personalmente de proteger a Amu. Entro y observo la situación. En el suelo,cerca de la puerta,hay manchas de sangre de todas las heridas de ese,un poco más al fondo está tirada toda la ropa de Amu y en el sofá,Amu,con los brazos en el pecho y solo las braguitas llorando desconsoladamente. Me siento a su lado y le paso mi camisa,no se puede quedar así. Se la pone lentamente y me mira.

"¿Está muerto?"-Niego con la cabeza,cosa que parece tranquilizarla y asustarla a la vez.

"No te preocupes. Te prometo que te voy a proteger de él y nunca más va a volver a pasar lo de hoy,lo juro"-Sus lágrimas cesan y me miran,sus ojos,incrédulos. Supongo que ahora le costará mucho confiar en alguien.

"¿Lo prometes?"-

"Lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo Amu"-La atraigo hacia mi y la abrazo con fuerza. Empieza a llorar de nuevo y siento como su tristeza me invade a mi también. Quiero protegerla,no se merece sufrir. No voy a permitir que este angel vuelva a sufrir nunca más,ni que le hagan daño,pero nadie ni nada,y mucho menos es tarado.

"Ha sido horrible Kukai"-Susurra. La hago una señal para que se calle,no quiero que piense en eso ahora,además que yo no quiero oír los detalles de tan horrible cosa.

"No es momento de pensar en eso ahora princesa"-Se remueve inquieta y deshace nuestro abrazo. Se incorpora en el sofá y toma sus dos piernas juntándolas y sellándolas con sus manos.

"Kukai,esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Y-yo... tengo que contarte un s-secreto que nadie más sabe... "-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

"¿Qué secreto Amu?"-Sus ojos tristes me miran y veo la decisión en su mirada,esto es algo muy gordo (**N/A**: Bastante,la verdad).

**Snif,snif,hasta yo misma estoy llorando al escribir esto T.T No me puedo creer el giro que le he dado a la situación :S No voy a esperar que les haya gustado porque ni si quiera a mi me a gustado,pero si que voy a decir que el diez no pero el once si,el once ya será más feliz que este y que el que viene. No voy a formular preguntas sobre que pasará. Solo espero que si quieren me dejen un review para decirme si ustedes están tan tristes como yo por este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo. Lo siento,pero la trama me ha salido así -.-"**

**Atte. Rebemoda. **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Minna, traigo el capítulo diez, luego las explicaciones. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 10. Secretos del pasado.**

**KUKAI POV.**

Invito a mu a que se ponga toda la ropa, no quiero que se ponga mala. La veo tomarla y lentamente me giro para que se pueda poner todas las piezas de ropa que le faltan. Increíble se queda corto para lo que he visto y confuso de repente es una palabra muy pequeña para explicar cómo me siento en este mismo instante.

"Ya estoy"- Primeras palabras que oigo pronunciar a Amu desde que me ha dicho lo del secreto. De veras que estoy confundido, no sé qué pasa.

**AMU POV.**

Veo la confusión reflejada en los ojos de Kukai, lo que ha empezado como un día precioso ahora es un día de mierda. Tomo aire fuertemente y me aclaro un poco la garganta. Necesito valor para volver a recordar todas esas veces, demasiadas para contarlas.

"Solo te lo preguntaré una vez ¿estás dispuesto a escucharme hasta el final sin juzgar ni interrumpir hasta que te lo diga?"- Sé que dirá que sí, pero necesito saber que puedo confiar en él. No es que no confíe en Kukai, es simplemente que no sé cómo va a reaccionar y necesito que ahora mismo esté a mi lado.

"Sí"- Su simple y carente de cualquier emoción respuesta es válida. Asique empiezo.

**FLASHBACK**

¡Bien! Por fin voy a volver a ver a Tadase-kun ¡que ganas tengo! Voy a su casa para darle una sorpresa, ya volvió de su viaje de estudios, lo extrañaba. Su madre por fin me ha comunicado que Tadase ha vuelto y tengo muchas ganas de verlo (N/A: No me matéis seguidoras del Kutamu, si ahora se va el Tadagay). La puerta de su casa está cerrada pero no me importa, abro y paso directamente a la puerta que da a su habitación. Al irme acercando oigo uno gemidos ahogados. Me asusto. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tadase-kun? ¿Está bien? Sin pensarlo mucho abro la puerta de su habitación de un golpe para ver de quien era el gemido que yo interpretaba como lastimero. Por kami-sama. Tadase-kun y una chica desconocida, durmiendo juntos, desnudos, abrazados. No, no puede ser, debe de ser un sueño. Un horrible sueño. Pero todo parece tan real, no, no puede ser cierto. Con cada pensamiento doy un paso para atrás y sin querer tiro un jarrón que hace bastante ruido al caer. Tadase despierta, y la chica extraña, aunque debo admitir hermosa, despierta también.

"Amu"- Esa mirada, esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Nada de amor en ellos hacia mí, nada de felicidad por verme.

"Tadase"- Es lo único que consigo articular en mí estado de shock. No cesan las lágrimas y sé que me veo estúpida pero me da igual. Es real, todo es horriblemente real.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos lo que yo creo que es una eternidad hasta que Tadase despega sus ojos de mí para echarle a la rubia una mirada que le hace irse.

"¿Qué haces aquí Amu?"- Ni un 'Hola ¿qué tal?', ni una explicación, ni nada. Solo frialdad y dureza donde antes solo había amor y dicha.

"¿Ni un hola ni un qué tal estás?"- Casi ahogándome con mis propias lágrimas saqué el valor para decir lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

"Oh, disculpa. Hola Amu ¿qué tal estás?"- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono frío que me estaba matando –"¿Feliz? Venga Amu que no tenemos dos años, deja de llorar y ven aquí"- No sé qué era peor, su mirada o sus palabras. Hice lo que me dijo, y me senté en su cama, lo más lejos posible de ese ser del que solo sabía que se llamaba Tadase.

"¿No piensas hablar? Vale, empiezo yo entonces. Ya no te quiero. Ahora lo veo todo claro, no te quiero y nunca te he querido. Cuando me fui al viaje conocí a una chica con un sentido muy liberal de la vida. Ella me enseñó tres cosas: Fuma, folla y bebe. Probé las tres y me acomodé a su estilo de vida con ella como aprendiz. Lo primero que me dijo fue que nunca me enamorase, que eso es perder el tiempo, y tenía razón. Comprendí, que estar enamorado de ti era una pérdida de tiempo, eres una estrecha y allí, en Ámsterdam, había un montón de chicas fáciles que estaban dispuestas a que cumpliera con el sentido liberal de la vida. Fumé mucho, bebí hasta coger pedos bestiales noche tras noche y follé a todas las chicas del hotel en el que me alojaba sin dejar a ninguna sin mi instrumento dentro suyo al menos una vez. Entendí que la vida que llevaba era una mierda que no me satisfacía y quería dejar, asique lo hice. Dejé al anterior Tadase y ahora soy el nuevo Tadase. Un tadase que no va a esperar por ti ni por nadie. Que quiere las cosas ahora, no luego. Que no quiere enamorarse, que quiere follar"- Sus palabras pura fuego para mi corazón. No hacían nada más que herirme, destrozarme, matarme, ahogarme, engullirme, todo a la vez y multiplicado por cien. No es cierto, no lo es. No puede haber cambiado tanto en un mes.

"No es cierto. Se… que el Tadase del que yo me enamoré tiene que estar por algún lado de ese… de ese horrible ser que tengo en frente ahora. No has podido cambiar tanto. No me puedes destrozar así y pretender que no pasa nada. Simplemente. No. Me. Lo. Creo"- Había dejado de llorar. Ya no tenía más lágrimas que sacar. Mi corazón estaba roto en mis pedazos y todos por el hombre al que una vez amé y ahora, no es nada más que un monstruo.

"No, ese Tadase ya está muerto Amu. Asúmelo, como he hecho yo y olvídate de mí sobre todo. Porque tú en mí vida vales cero, nada, no me interesas, ni importas. Claro que he cambiado. Te voy a mostrar cuanto"- Entendí sus palabras para cuando ya estaba encima de mí.

La sábana se calló al suelo y ya no tapaba nada. Nunca había visto el pene de un chico, y la verdad el de Tadase me impactó por lo pequeño que era. Nunca había practicado sexo pero si sabía de qué iba y no sé cómo las chicas se quedaban satisfechas con semejante cosa. Mientras pensaba, sin darme cuenta, él había ido acercando su pene a mi boca hasta el punto de estar a centímetros. Me resistí e intenté luchar. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que podía y más, pero él seguía. Desde luego que había cambiado. Así no lo recordaba. No podía luchar contra él y no quería tener esa cosa en mí boca. Empecé a llorar de nuevo y algo de culpabilidad creo, apareció levemente en sus ojos. Me soltó.

"Te puedes ir. Ya sabes que conmigo nada. Eso sí, si algún día requiero de ti porque eres mi única opción… prepárate para ser desvirgada"- No sabía cómo tomarme eso asique lo único que hice fue salir de su casa y correr sin rumbo hasta llegar a un parque de las afueras de la ciudad. Ese monstruo no era mí Tadase. Ya no sabía quién era, ni donde lo había perdido.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Después de esa vez vinieron más intentos porque era su última opción, pero en todos sus intentos ante mis lágrimas paraba y asomaba en sus ojos un poco de culpabilidad y vergüenza… hasta hoy. Hoy cuando lo he visto entrar sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar y cuando he llorado no ha parado. Definitivamente lo hemos perdido. Yo no sé quién ese monstruo que habita en el cuerpo del chico al que un día amé y, sintiéndolo mucho, todavía amo. Siento mucho todas las veces que me has tenido que escuchar y todos los quebraderos de cabeza que te he hecho pasar aun sabiéndolo. Perdóname por favor."- No sé cómo va a reaccionar y la verdad es que tengo miedo. He visto lo que es capaz de hacer Kukai con la demostración de Tadase y sé que a mí no me va a hacer eso, pero no quiero perderle como amigo, es un gran apoyo.

"No me puedo creer…"- Lo sabía, no me perdona -"que no me contaras antes. Pues claro que te perdono, por eso no hay problema. No puedo creer que hayas llevado esto sola, sin contar conmigo, eso me duele mucho, pero sé que es mucho por lo que has pasado. No puedo creer como ha cambiado. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, sea lo que sea que necesites ¿vale? No voy a dejar que te vuelva a lastimar más, se cómo estás y se cómo tienes el corazón. Pero, por ahora, vamos a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado hace 1 hora y vamos a vestirnos para ir a comer fuera. No me apetece estar en esta casa más por hoy"- La sonrisa viene inmediatamente a mi cara cuando oigo eso. No solo no está enfadado conmigo sino que va a estar siempre a mi lado para ayudarme y protegerme. No sé cómo se lo voy a agradecer, pero algún día lo haré, lo prometo.

"Yo tampoco quiero estar en mí casa más por hoy asique acepto. Vamos a cambiarnos y nos vamos" –Subo la escalera de nuevo feliz, pero en mi interior es todo lo contrario. Cada vez es peor y tengo miedo de la próxima vez que lo intente. Vamos Amu, ahora no hay que pensar en eso. Vístete y vete con Kukai a pasarlo bien fuera, es justo lo que necesitas.

Elijo de mi closet un pantalón negro corto, unas converse negras y una camiseta con un hombro al aire negra con decorados plateados. Lista. Bajo y encuentro a Kukai vestido con la misma ropa de ayer que se mojó.

"Estoy lista"- Anuncio.

"Pues vámonos" –Kukai abre la puerta y hace un gesto caballeroso del que yo me río pero acepto. Salgo yo primero y Kukai se queda cerrando la puerta pero en seguida me alcanza. Enlazo nuestras manos. Con Kukai me siento más seguro y, tengo el presentimiento de que él, aun con la paliza de Kukai, sigue por aquí y va a venir a por mí.

**Vale. Hola antes que nada. Siento muchísimo haber estado desaparecida porque sí, lo he estado. He tenido mil cosas que hacer y estudiar y voy a ser franca, no tengo inspiración porque este fic lo ideé hace tiempo y ahora no me gusta, pero no por ello lo voy a dejar, voy a intentar darle otro matiz a ver si así me gusta más como queda. Me encantaron todos los reviews pidiendo continuación que me dejaron, sois unas personas increíbles y no sabéis como me gustaría conoceros en persona. Aquí tenéis la continuación que espero os guste o al menos os aclare algo acerca de lo que pasó en el capítulo 9. No voy a decir cuándo estará el próximo capítulo porque ni yo misma lo sé. Solo me queda por decir… sayonara.**

**Atte. Rebemoda.**


End file.
